


The Barnes Family

by dsakitad



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Family Bonding, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pick-Up Lines, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsakitad/pseuds/dsakitad
Summary: A non-chronological order of events of how your relationship started with Bucky and continues to grow.





	1. The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that I originally posted on Tumblr, but decided to spread my wings and post here too!  
> If you want to find the original post, look for @ds-akita-d and it's on the Masterlist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have something to tell Bucky, but things go crazy before you can tell him.

One minute, it felt like the future was so far away and unattainable and the next, it was staring you right in the face. The sudden change was overwhelming and Y/N wasn’t sure how to feel. One minute she was incredibly excited and the next she was a nervous mess, stressing about anything and everything.

Bucky and Y/N were away from the Avengers compound for the week, visiting Y/N’s sister who had just gotten engaged to her long-time girlfriend. Both Bucky and Y/N were happy for the vacation.

Three years of marriage later, they rarely got time off from work to just be alone together, let alone have time to visit friends or family. After the Snap and the un-Snap, the Avengers were busier than ever trying to fix the world that was in chaos. Still, despite his busy “schedule”, he made sure to take off two weeks a year to go honeymoon with Y/N, just the two of them, no out-world distractions. After two years of consistently being gone on missions, things were finally calming down in the world and Bucky was able to take a step back from missions. Everyone agreed that he had done more than enough to serve his country/world and it was time for him to focus on himself and his family. Not only would he come home less physically injured, but he would have less mental injuries. He was able to focus on making himself better. It finally felt like things were finally going in the right direction for the Winter Soldier. The next thing that he wanted to do was work on building their family. For the last two years, Bucky and Y/N have been trying to get pregnant and had nothing to show for it. Y/N was miserable over it, thinking that there was something wrong with her and that she was incapable of having children. She was too scared to go to the doctors, fearful that they would only confirm that her nightmare was her reality. On the other side, Bucky felt that it was his fault they couldn’t get pregnant. From everything Hydra had done to him, he was positive that he was the reason why they couldn’t conceive.

A solution to building their family was getting a dog. It was a conversation that Y/N and he had had previously. They both agreed that it could be beneficial for Bucky if they got an emotional support dog for him and then could keep Y/N company if he was away on a mission. However, no decisions had been made on that yet.

Y/N had suggested that afternoon that they catch an early dinner at the local diner before going to her sister’s engagement party. Never one to say no to food, Bucky agreed and they were soon chowing down on delicious burgers and fresh cut fries.

Bucky noticed that his wife seemed to be lost in her thought, her eyes occasionally shifting to eye the bright yellow gift bag that sat next to her in the worn booth. He simply assumed that she was worried about their gift to the newly engaged couple and in support, he reached across the table and gently grabbed her hand, stroking his thumb over her knuckles in a comforting way.

“Hey babe, I was thinking,” he started, his steely blue eyes watching her carefully as she pulled her attention away from the gift bag and directed it towards him.

She smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Oh no, anytime you think, we get into trouble.”

He snorted, shaking his head at her. “You’re so mean to me,” he whined playfully, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled genuinely. Y/N shrugged in response as if to say, What can you do? “I was thinking that maybe it was time that we…uh…send in our application to get a service dog.”

Y/N heart rate spiked and she pulled her hand out of his grasp, looking at anything but him. “Buck, you can’t handle a dog.” It came out way harsher than she had intended and the regret was instant.

Before she could backtrack, Bucky responded with a laugh, thinking she was joking, “Babe, if I can handle you, I think I can handle a dog.”

Her eyes widened and she felt heat course through her veins as she stood up harshly from the red faux leather booth, snatching her purse and the gift bag, holding the latter tight to her chest in a protective manner. “Oh please, you couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions,” Y/N snarked, glaring harshly at her husband.

The fire that ran through her veins fueled her anger, her breathing turning rapid and shallow as she fought back the feeling of betrayal. Frustrated more with herself than with Bucky, she stormed through the restaurant, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill over. Her heart was pounding away in her chest and she clutched at it with her free hand, taking deep breaths to try to calm herself. She was livid over the fact that her husband insisted that she was more difficult to handle than a dog! Yet, there was the rational part of her that knew he was just teasing and that’s not what he meant at all.

“UGH!” She let out a sharp cry, wanting to pull at her hair.

Finally, her body recognized the cool air from outside the restaurant and she could feel the anger leaving her body with every breath.

The cool air washed over her body and she released all of the emotions that were taking over her body. Suddenly, guilt caught up to her and she felt terrible for speaking to her husband in that manner. It was a conversation that they have had and they both agreed that it would be beneficial for them to have a fur baby in the house. But these damn-

“Babe?”

She glanced over her shoulder to see her Soldier standing there with his hands in his pockets, a concerned look on his face, but he was keeping his distance until he could properly assess the situation and see what it was she needed.

Without a second thought, Y/N walked to Bucky and crashed into his chest, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzled his neck, taking in his comforting scent. In return, Buck squeezed her tightly to him, kissing the top of her head.

“I’m so sorry,” she mumbled into his neck, too ashamed to look him in the eye. She truly felt terrible for how she spoke to him. “It’s just these damn hormones that are taking over my body. I have zero control.”

As soon as the word ‘hormones’ fell from her lips, Bucky stiffened before gently pulling her away and held her at arm’s length. His eyes were searching hers for any indication if his assumptions were correct. “Hormones?” he questioned in an anxious tone, not wanting to get his hopes up, but failed to do so.

Y/N stopped breathing for a second and her heart skipped a beat. Quickly recovering, she offered him a shy smile. “Here,” she said, handing him the gift bag that she had been so protective over. “I meant to give this to you after dinner.”

Bucky looked at the bag as if his whole life was dependent on what was inside. Once again, Y/N shook the bag at him, teasing him. “It won’t bite.”

Gently taking the bag in his hand, he glanced at his wife one last time before reaching into it and pulled out a dark grey shirt that had a fancy black script on it. As soon as he read what was on the shirt, he started crying.

“Daddy est. 2018”

Pure unadulterated joy washed over the Winter Soldier. In his moment of pure happiness, he pulled her to his chest and spun them around, laughing gleefully. Y/N joined in, admiring Bucky’s smile that was so radiant and large, it was threatening to split his face. She couldn’t think of a time when he smiled so vivacious, not even when they said their I Do’s.

Bucky gently set his wife back on the ground and another emotion registered to him. _Relief_. They were actually able to have a baby! He wasn’t broken. They could finally have the family they’ve always wanted and truly deserved.

Y/N was surprised when Bucky sunk down to his knees on the sidewalk in front of the diner and was even more surprised when his raised up her shirt to expose her belly. He then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss just above her belly button and mumbled a short prayer of thanks to god. Bucky looked up from his position on the ground and met the watery eyes of his wife. He reached up to gently caress her cheek, drying her tears, before bringing his hands, both metal and flesh, to her stomach. The touch was so gentle that Y/N barely felt it physically, but emotionally, she could feel the awe and love coming off of him in waves. She couldn’t help but let more tears escape as she ran her fingers through his hair as he rested his cheek against her, hugging the unborn child.

“We’re having a baby,” he muttered, turning his cheek to kiss her stomach once again and looked up at her, the relief and joy radiating from him. Saying aloud somehow made it more real for him and he could feel the thought settling into his very soul. He was going to be a father.

Y/N bit her lip as she nodded her head, trying to keep from sobbing in happiness, wanting to keep control of her emotions (hormones be damned!). “We’re having a baby.”

**Six Months Later**

Bucky clumped up the few steps that lead to his house, thrilled that he was home before dinner time. Tonight, he had planned to spoil his 8 ½ month pregnant wife with homemade chicken marsala and his attempt at a funfetti cake with cream cheese frosting, wanting to indulge her in her less crazy cravings.

Unlocking the door, he gestured for Lilly, his service dog, to enter first then stepped into the entryway himself and carefully toed off his shoes while simultaneously shrugging out of his leather jacket to hang on the coat rack.

“Babe, is that you?”

He perked a bit more at Y/N’s call while unleashing Lilly who once free, ran into the living room. “You didn’t give me a chance to do the whole ‘Honey, I’m home’ bit!” Bucky pouted as he turned the corner to the room. The sight that greeted him made him want to laugh, but for fear of being banned from the bedroom again, he held himself back.

Y/N was on the couch, a glass of water on the coffee table in front of her next to the remote for the tv. The funny bit was that she had a look of frustration on her face that made her look as mad as a bunny rabbit as she huffed at herself. Poor Lilly kept looking back and forth between Bucky and Y/N, unsure of how she could help.

“Are you stuck again?” he asked carefully, holding his hands up as a sign he wasn’t a threat, still trying to hold back his amusement.

She huffed at him, her face red as she tried to rock back and forth to gain momentum to get off the couch. “Yes, _Dear_. I’m stuck. _And I_ can’t reach my water or the remote! And I need to pee,” she whined, giving him a look of desperation, holding her hands out towards him as a sign that she wanted his assistance.

The smallest of laughs escaped through Bucky’s lips as he moved towards her to help her up.

Yes, this was the life that they deserved.


	2. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky decide to come up with a fun way to announce to the team you’re pregnant, but someone steals the show.

You were shaking with anticipation, your leg bouncing up and down as you sat at the kitchen island, fingers fumbling around with the car keys as you were waiting for your husband to finish getting ready.

Today, you were going to the Avengers compound to “hang out” with friends, since you and your husband had just gotten back from visiting your sister for the last two weeks. It was just a week ago that you had told Bucky that you were pregnant and the two of you couldn’t be happier. Now came the part where you had to tell all your friends that had inherently became your family.  You and Bucky had spent the last few days of your vacation trying to plan how you were going to tell the team you were expecting. It ranged from leaving a pair of baby shoes by/on the shoe rack so that when everyone went to take off their shoes they would have to see it, to passing out coupons to hold “Baby Barnes” on the unborn child’s due date. After much going back and forth, you finally came to a decision on how to do it.

A pair of hands, one metal and one flesh, came down to gently rest on your shoulder, startling you from your idle thoughts. You spun in your chair to see your husband, Bucky, looking down at you with excitement behind his stunningly blue eyes. “Are you ready to go tell our dufuses?” he asked in his dulcet voice, causing a shiver of desire to wash over your body. Ever since you’ve become pregnant, your libido has gone through the roof and the fact that Bucky was a tasty snack didn’t help at all…not that he minded in the slightest. He was like soft caramel with sea salt on top of-

“Doll?” His amused voice brought you from your racy thoughts and you flushed in embarrassment at having been caught in another fantasy. It was likely that Bucky knew what was on your mind, but he was kind enough not to tease you about it. You knew he was going to ask about it later and possibly indulge in it. The thought made you more eager to leave.

Hopping off your chair, you made a beeline for the door. The sooner you made the announcement, the sooner you could get home to do…things. “Let’s go!” you called over your shoulder, stuffing your feet into your boots, simultaneously putting on a scarf and wool jacket to protect you from the brisk fall air.

Bucky ran up to follow you, quickly grabbing his own jacket before opening the door to lead you out to the car. “Babe, based on that reaction, I can’t wait to get home.”

Entering the compound, you found that everyone was already gathered in the common area under a hand-painted banner (most likely Steve and Parker’s doing) that said, “Welcome Home, Barnes!” with a little spider drawn on the lower right-hand corner and was actually hanging from Peter’s spiderwebs. The thought that he put into it made you wrap your arms around him and hug the life out of him, only to pull away to ruffle your fingers through his hair.

Bucky came over to take off your jacket and grab your scarf to hang up and you pulled your cardigan closer to you to keep the chill away.

“How was the trip?” Wanda asked, coming over to meet with you over the food that was taking up the majority of the counter space.

You offered her a smile, piling the food onto your plate, grabbing extra for Bucky for when he made his way back to you after his own socializing. “It was good to see my sister again. It’s been too long and just reminded me that  I should make more of an effort to get out to my family more often.”

Wanda nodded in agreement, “Family is important. Now,” she leaned in closer and whispered to you, “Did you and Bucky….have fun?”

The salacious look on her face made you burst out into laughter. “Yes…so much fun showing him where I grew up. We even went to the park that I used to play out as a kid. And, we went _down_ on the slide.” You gave her a wink.

Wanda let out a cackle, wiping her eyes at the fake tears. “You two are too funny,” she sang before turning to leave, leaving you to eat the food that was suddenly become the sole focus of your attention.

“Are you fucking for real?” you hear Natasha jubilantly shout, unable to keep her voice at an indoor level, the excitement bleeding through as she sped over to where you were.

You looked up from your plate full of food that you were about to stuff in your mouth and gave her a scared look, completely forgetting as to why you and Bucky were at the compound in the first place, just wanting to eat. “Do you care to elaborate?” you asked, setting your plate on the counter next to you mournfully, not able to keep the look of disappointment off your face as you turned to properly address your friend.

When she put her hands on your shoulders and turned your body so that you could face the rest of the team, you remembered what was written on your shirt and you smirked. Of course, it was the Master Assassin would be the first one to notice. Natasha pulled back your cardigan that was partially covering your shirt and leaned over to look at what it said more closely. You remained completely still and watched her face for her reaction to the words as she read them. “Always read the fine print,” she paused, squinting at what was written in a smaller font underneath. “I’m..pregnant.”

Then, unexpectedly, she let out a shrill scream of pure and unadulterated joy, throwing her arms around you and pulled you in for a tight hug, bouncing up and down. “YES! FINALLY A BABY!!!”

Steve moved to stand by Natasha when she pulled away. “Did you just say that Y/N is pregnant?” he inquired in an optimistic tone, his blue eyes glancing at you for a split second before glancing down at your shirt to confirm the newest conspiracy himself.

That’s when Bucky came up and decided to slide off his sweater that had been covering his own shirt. Steve look from you to his best friend as he read Bucky’s shirt. “Be nice to me. My wife is pregnant.”

The look on Steve’s face nearly had you doubling over in laughter. You thought for sure his eyes were about to pop out of his head. Then, like Nat had done to you, Steve pulled your husband in for a hug, squeezing as hard as he could, making Bucky’s face turn purple for a second before the Captain released him. “I couldn’t imagine two people in this world who deserve this more than you,” Steve said earnestly once he pulled away from Bucky to give you a hug of your own (but not as tight).

His words made tears swell in your eyes, but before they could spill over, Thor came bounding over, his excitement evident on his face. “Did I hear that Lady Y/N is with child?” he inquired, his voice full of childlike glee. When you and Bucky nodded your heads in affirmation, Thor scooped you both up for a quick hug before setting you back down. He clapped his hands together and looked down at you with a rapturous grin. “This is excellent news then! Alexa, play Despacito!” With his command, F.R.I.D.A.Y. started to play the Spanish hit song as Thor began to dance in place, happy with his use of Midgardian culture.

Peter shot up from his place on the couch with a triumphant smile! “YES! I FUCKING WIN!” he cheered, double fist pumping in the air but quickly settled down when Tony shot him a glare over the top of his rose-colored glasses. The spiderling flushed in embarrassment and whispered out a whoops. “Sorry guys. I just….I have no regrets from hacking F.R.I.D.A.Y to do that.” He sat still for a moment, a small grin on his face as he replayed the scene in his head then abruptly turned to face Thor. “Wait! Did you say that the news was exciting?” He looked perturbed.

The God of Thunder gave an exuberant nod of affirmation. “Yes, the news of Lady Y/N’s pregnancy is most marvelous and I thought using the me-me to express that would be most appropriate.”

You looked over your shoulder to give Bucky a confused look and he offered you the same in return, pulling you in his arms.

“But…but that’s not how it goes!!!   _AND_ it’s MEME, not Me-ME!” Peter all but wailed, throwing his hands up in defeat, shaking his head in disappointment. “It’s ‘This is so _sad_. Alexa, play Despacito. Not exciting. SAD!”

Thor seemed to mull this over for a minute, his head tilted to the side as he listened to the song that was still playing over the speakers. After another moments pause, he finally looked back to Peter, confusion prominent on his face. “But, young spider, this song is about intimate lovemaking. I don’t understand why that would be sad. If anything, my way makes more sense…because in order to have a baby-”

“AH! NOPE!” Steve blurted loudly, moving to cover Thor’s mouth with his hand, shaking his head frantically. “We are _not_ going there.”

The room was silent from all conversation for another minute as you all just stared at each other awkwardly, not sure how to continue as the Spanish music played on in the background.

It was Thor who broke the silence, “Well, I would be honored if you allowed me to bless the child when it’s born. I am the God of Fertility after all. And who wouldn’t want a babe blessed by me.” His voice took on a more teasing tone towards the end, causing everyone to let out a chuckle.

“Dibs on being Godfather!” Sam called out.

“Nope,” Tony said in a casual tone, mouth popping on the ‘p’, taking a sip from his tumbler. “Obviously I’ll be the Godfather. I’m the most capable of handling a child. Exhibit A, Peter.”

“Ah-Ha!” Rhody exclaimed, coming around the couch to point an accusatory finger in Tony’s face. “Finally you admit that he’s your kid.”

Tony let out the most dramatic sign accompanied with an over-exaggerated eye roll. “Of course he is. I just wasn’t going to let you tell me that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback! I live off of that!
> 
> You can find this originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d


	3. Terrible Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re hanging out with Bucky and get to meet a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: There are quite a few choices swear words in here. Also, there is a scene with some fighting and blood, but nothing too graphic. Please prepare yourselves for the worst pick-up lines.

Bucky slouched deeper into the couch, his sore body taking a minute to relax and let go of the tension. You spot him rolling his neck, trying to work out the sore muscles in his shoulders. Moving so that you are sitting on the back of the couch, your legs on either side of his body, you begin to work your fingers into his tense flesh. He lets out a breathy moan and his head slumps forward, his shaggy hair falling into his face. You chuckle at just how pliant The Winter Soldier had become under your fingers.

“Why are you laughing?” He mumbles the question, rolling his head over his right shoulder so it was now resting in your lap, face turned up to watch you, his neck on display. You were momentarily distracted by the curve of his neck, tracing it with your eyes, subconsciously licking your lips. Tracing further up, your eyes ran over his sculpted jaw and skimmed over his plump lips that were curled up in a smirk.

Registering that you were caught eyeing him like he was a piece of candy, you quickly diverted your gaze and blushed, rubbing the back of your neck in a nervous manner. “I-uh…yeah,” you stammered out, trying to think of an excuse for shamelessly eyeing the poor man.

He reached up, cupped your cheek and pulled you down til your lips met. Letting out a small sigh, you allowed yourself to relax into the kiss as your lips moved in sync, hands moving over his shoulders and down his chest, feeling the defined planes of his pectorals. Too caught up in the kiss, you forgot that you were balancing on the back of the couch and when you leaned too far forward, you ended up falling into Bucky’s lap.

For a brief second, you two stared at each other in surprise before bursting out into laughter. After a moment of that, Bucky wrapped his arms around you and crushed you to his chest, burying his face in your hair, breathing in. He would never say it aloud, but just having you in his arms made him feel more solid and more alive than he ever thought would be possible. After being a mindless puppet, having you in his life was nothing short of a miracle.

“Babe?” He pulled back so he could look you in the eye. “Can I ask you a question.”

You felt puzzled because Bucky never asked to ask a question before. That, and when you looked into his eyes, you could see the mischief dancing in them. “You’re not going to ask for a kidney to sell, are you?”

The absurdity of your response warranted a snort from the super soldier and he rolled his eyes at how ridiculous you were sometimes. But, he wouldn’t trade you for the world. “No, not that,” he reassured. “I was just wondering…if nothing lasts forever, would you be my nothing?”

There was a brief pause of silence as you tried to absorb what was just said to you…what words just came out of your boyfriend’s mouth.

Then you tried to come up with a response, your mouth opening several times to say something, anything, before it shut again.

Bucky had a shit-eating grin on his face, looking mighty pleased with himself as he puffed his chest out a bit.

That snapped you out of your stupor and you purse your lips, shaking your head. “What the actual fuck?” you question, crossing your arms over your chest. “I don’t know whether I should be insulted or not.” You tried to make it so you came off as irritated, knowing how your boyfriend would react to your faux agitation.

Regret flooded Bucky’s expression and you could see the panic taking over. “No no no no!” he tried to backtrack, gently holding your cheeks in his hands. “That was supposed to be cute! A-uh-a pick up line I think they’re called. Sam recommend it.” This revelation piqued your interest. Bucky had told you quite a bit about his two best friends, Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers. You had already met Steve when Bucky had just gone into cryo in Wakanda, wanting to deliver a message from his friend.

* * *

_It had been three weeks since you had seen or heard anything from Bucky. The last thing you knew, he felt like he was being watched and told you to move on if he just happened to disappear. Like you could ever forget the person who had captured your heart._

_The next day, you could hear the helicopters that flew over the place where you sold your products and the sirens that were blaring through the city. Your neighbor sought you out and told you that Bucky was actually James Buchanan Barnes, Captain America’s best friend and now alleged mass murder. You had already known about Steve, known about Bucky’s past. You also knew that there was no way that he was behind the bombing in Vienna because he was no longer under Hydra’s control. That, and he was with you at the same time. You would have come forward with this information, but he made you promise that you never tell anyone about your relationship with him. It was dangerous, he said, and you couldn’t help but agree. It eased your mind when you heard that Steve was doing everything to clear his best friend’s name and was eventually successful in his mission. But then, there was nothing. No word on whether or not Hydra had somehow gotten their asset back. Nothing on if some government agency had gotten him and put him down. Not even if he had made it out safe and was in hiding._

_The anxiety of not knowing was quick to take root inside of you, the tightness of your chest a constant reminder. You weren’t sleeping more than three hours a night because of the ‘what-if’ questions that were continuously rolling through your mind. Even eating felt like a chore because it took too much effort. But the world kept spinning and life went on._

_It was at that three-week point of no contact with your boyfriend when you got the call that your undercover work was done and it was time to return home to train new agents._

_Feeling more defeated than ever, you packed up the life you had made in Bucharest._

_Just as you were leaving and locking the door behind you for the final time, a pale hand shot out and grabbed the door handle, re-opening the door, shoving you back into your old apartment. The door slammed shut behind you, followed by the click of the deadbolt. The hand that shoved you into space grabbed at your arm and forced you to spin around so you were facing the intruder._

_You didn’t even think as you instinctively reached for the knife that was attached to your back with your free hand, drawing it quickly and slashing out towards the intruder, catching them on the chest, tearing at the thick fabric and delicate skin._

_The pain from the cut caught the person off guard and they released your arm to prod at the open skin, assessing the damage. “What the fuck?” he hissed out between clenched teeth._

_Seeing an opening, you swung out your leg, catching him in the back of the knees and he went tumbling down, hitting the ground with an audible thud followed by a low groan. Not wasting time, you jumped on top of him, pinning him down, and held the knife to his throat._

_“Whoa, please don’t kill me,” the man underneath you pleaded, tucking his chin into his neck in an attempt to protect himself. “I come here as a friend.”_

_You narrowed your eyes at the stranger, allowing yourself a moment to scan his face for any sign of deception. It only took two seconds to realize that you were about to take out Captain Fucking America. Still not lowering your weapon, you leaned in closer so you were only a few inches from his face. “Are you here as Captain America or as Bucky’s friend?” you questioned in a hard tone, eyes narrowing into a glare, assessing to see just how much of a threat this man would be to you. You were fairly confident that if he wanted to hurt you, there was no way you could stop him, but since he hadn’t yet, you weren’t feeling too threatened. You still erred on the side of caution._

_“Bucky sent me.”_

_With those words, you felt your defense crumble and you dropped the knife, letting it clatter to the floor. Then you moved off of Steve, tucking your legs to your chest and squeezed them with your arms, trying to bring comfort to yourself._ He’s alive, _you told yourself._ He’s alive _._

_“He’s safe?” you asked in a small voice, glancing at the man who grew up with Bucky. Your eyes narrowed in on the cut you inflicted on his chest and guilt coursed through your veins. “Holy shit. I think I just committed treason.”_

_Steve followed your gaze and looked down at the torn star on his dark suit before laughing, waving you off. “Tis’ nothing but a flesh wound.”_ Did he really just quote Monty Python _, you thought to yourself. “Besides, the government and I don’t seem to be seeing eye to eye these days.”_

_You gave a thoughtful nod, not commenting, waiting for an answer regarding Bucky. “Bucky’s fine,” Steve told you, standing up from his position on the ground and offering a hand to help you up. “You have some sick ass moves, by the way. Bucky teach you?”_

_You shook your head in denial. “No, CIA. Was here working undercover gathering intel to expose a sex trafficking ring. You caught me just as I was leaving to go back to the States.”_

_Steve raised an eyebrow at your admission, crossing his arms over his broad chest, taking a defensive position. “Did Bucky know?”_

_With a huff, you rolled your eyes at his protectiveness and pushed past him to the kitchen sink where you stored your med kit for emergencies, pulling out the supplies you needed. “I imagine it may come as a shock to you, but we told each other everything. Or, in his case, what he remembered.” You started to work on cleaning and bandaging his cut._

_Steve let out a hiss at the sting of the disinfectant. “He talked about you non-stop,” he said through gritted teeth, trying to distract himself from the pain. “Right up until the minute he went into cryo.”_

_This news caused you to stop what you were doing and you shot the soldier a look that was a mixture of horror and surprise. “He went back under?”_

_Your concern seemed to trigger something in Steve because he smiled at you, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “He said you’d be upset when you found out. Also said to tell you not to worry because where he’s at, they have the best scientists in the world that are working on getting all the Hydra shit from his head. He doesn’t want to risk being triggered again. Especially since he now has you. That’s why he sent me here. We’re going to Wakanda.”_

* * *

The memory flew through your mind for a split second and you shook your head, throwing yourself back into the present. You looked up at Bucky and gave him a soft smile, stroking his stubble covered cheek with your thumb. “I’m just teasing you, love. Though, I don’t know if I should be put out that I haven’t met Sam yet.”

Bucky let out a sigh of relief, shaking his head at you. “He’ll be around I’m sure,” he reassured you. “I just don’t know if I want him to meet you because I know he’s going to try to monopolize all your time.”

Before you could respond, a dark-skinned man waltzed his way into the room.

“Hey Buckaroo! What have you been up to? Cap said he hasn’t-” he looked over the couch where you were still perched in Bucky’s lap and did a double take, eyes bulging out of his head. “Now hold up. Who’s this lovely lady? Did you kidnap her? Miss,” he looked you in the eye, faux concern glimmering in his own, “is he paying you? Blink twice if you’re being held here against your will.”

Intrigued with this new guy, you moved off of Bucky’s lap and settled back into the corner of the couch, bringing your legs up to your chest and wrapping your arms around them. “Interesting that you think that this lil’ puppy next to me would ever force me to be around,” you started, tilting your head to the side, eyeing the newcomer. “Are you projecting your own feelings maybe? Are you being held against your will? It’s okay to tell me, this is a safe place.”

Bucky snorted from beside you, not even trying to hide his amusement at how you turned the tables.

The man gave you a once over one more time before nodding his head, a serious expression on his face. “Yeah, I approve.” Then his face broke out into a wide smile and he held his arms out in a welcoming manner, “Welcome to the family! Oh, and I’m Sam, but I would bet you already knew that.”

You had to resist the urge to roll your eyes. Bucky reached over to you, not liking the distance you had put between yourselves, and pulled you closer so that your sides were pressed together. He placed his arm around your shoulder, holding you close. “Funny how he thinks that I could hold you here against your will,” he said to you. “And not that I need birdbrains approval.”

His comment made you smile and you snuggled closer into him, relishing in the warmth that radiated off of his body.

Sam just rolled his eyes and grabbed the seat from across from you. “Well, since Y/N’s here, maybe you can finally share how you two met. Because dude, you’re a scary beast and she’s a delicate little flower.”

This time it was your turn to snort. He could not be more wrong with his description of you but chose not to comment.

Bucky looked from Sam to you, looking for permission to start. With an affirmative nod from you, he launched into his story. “We met for the first time just after I arrived from Bucharest.”

**

_Bucky felt anything but calm. However, looking at him, you would have never guessed that. He kept a calm facade going as he carefully traversed the market area, eyes continuously searching for any signs of a threat. Or rather, he was searching…until his eyes found you._

_There you were, standing at your produce stall, but instead of haggling over prices, you were crouched down, offering plums to a group of children that were obviously impoverished. You didn’t care as you reached around and pulled them in for a hug before sending them on their way, telling them to hurry on to school and to stop by afterward to let her know how their day went. That was the first day._

_The next day Bucky was out, you were chattering away with an easy smile on your face with an older lady. Then you turned to the person running the stall next to you and asked them to watch over your produce before grabbing the elder’s bags and helping her to her car. You then proceeded to literally skip back to your stall, throwing a grin at the person you asked to watch over it. Bucky found himself wanting to have a reason for you to smile at him._

_It went on like this for over a week. He would show up at different times of the day, trying not to set an obvious pattern. He found that it didn’t matter the time, you were always finding ways to help someone around you. There was a tightness that was developing in his chest that became more prominent the more time he spent watching you._

_He guessed that he should have felt weird for watching, but that was all he knew. It was never his place to speak. Just observe and report. The tightness was concerning and it wasn’t an emotion he recognized._

_It wasn’t until the ninth day that he recognized what it was. A young man who seemed around your age came up to your booth and was casually conversing with you. Whatever he said must have been funny because you broke out into giggles, pushing your hair behind your ear before blushing and diverting your gaze elsewhere. You were flirting.  And he was jealous._

_The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he skipped out on going to the market the next day._

_But he couldn’t stay away._

_Day 11, you were setting up your stand for the day, carrying overfilled crates of fruit from your truck. Today, Bucky was closer than ever, wanting to see you closer than he’d ever dared before._

_You were carrying the last crate when a newspaper boy ran into you, nearly knocking you over, not stopping to see if you were alight. You would have lost all of your product if it had not been for Bucky who was quick to step in and stabilize you._

_When you looked up into his eyes, his heart was hammering away in his chest and his face felt like it was on fire. Was he blushing? He made sure you were stable before taking a big step back, stuffing his hands into his pockets and he stared, waiting to see if you would say anything to him._

_You looked up at your savior and gave him a knowing smile. “Finally come out of the shadows?” you teased._

_His first reaction was a pleasant feeling that settled in his heart at finally being the one your words were directed at. Then he realized what it was you said and he could feel himself stiffening and giving you a blank stare. He was worried that he had been caught in his stalkerish ways. He was worried that if a civilian had noticed that someone else could have too. Someone he didn’t need knowing where he was._

_You must have noticed the apprehension that took over him because you just gave him a sympathetic look. “I don’t think anyone else noticed,” you said in an assuring tone. “I just happen to know when attractive males are in my area.” With that, you winked and turned to head back to your stall. “If you’re interested in chatting some more, you’re more than welcomed to help me set things up!” you called over your shoulder. You didn’t have to look back to know that he followed you like a puppy._

_“I’m Y/N,” you introduced as you started sorting out the array of fruit. You then pointed to the crate of plums and directed him as to where to set it up. Not that he needed direction. He already knew how you liked your stall organized because it was the same way every day._

_You noticed that he didn’t offer his name in return, but you didn’t let that phase you. “I suppose I should thank you for saving my ass back there. Before you leave, please take some fruit as a sign of thanks. I hear I sell some of the best plums in the city.” The way you said it was like it was matter-of-fact._

_Bucky could feel his eye twitch. He didn’t like plums, but he didn’t want to say no on the off chance of coming off as rude._

_He left you a little time later with a bag full of plums and no words were spoken._

_The next day he went to the market, you were quick to wave him over. He hesitated for a moment before he saw the look of excitement on your face. Not wanting to take that away from you, he walked over, head down, hood up._

_“You don’t talk much, do you?” you would comment later that day as you waved goodbye to the children who were on their way back home. You looked up at him, your head tilted to the side as you gave him a questioning look. He still had yet to say a word to you._

_“No.”_

_His one word created the largest smile he’s ever seen on someone’s face break out on yours and his heart thumped heavily in his chest._

_You bumped his hip with your own. “Well, that’s okay. I can talk enough for the both of us.”_

_Over time he found himself wanting to open up to you more. The fact that anytime he spoke, you acted like it was God’s word. He found himself asking you questions that he had developed over time._

_“Is that an American accent?” he found himself asking one time._

_You could feel your blood run cold and you froze in your spot. You turned slowly to face him and gave him a calculating look, eyes narrowed in suspicion. You tried to keep your breathing slow and your heart rate down, wanting to come off as calm and collected._

_“How is it that you are able to pick up on that?” you asked in a careful tone, eyes searching his own for any sign that he wasn’t what he appeared to be._

_Despite your calm exterior, he could sense the chaos that was going on internally and found himself volunteering more information than he ever thought he would give. “Brooklyn,” was his simple answer. He didn’t go into more detail._

_His admission seemed to relax you a little bit. There was no sense of deception that you could pick up on. His answer seemed genuine enough. That, and you were thrilled that he told you more about himself. Taking that as a sign, you went back to your cheery ways, chattering about how much you loved visiting New York._

_It took time, but it came to a point where you asked him out to dinner. This caught him off guard._

_“Aren’t men supposed to ask women out?”_

_You rolled your eyes at him and snorted. “This isn’t the 1940’s, Buck. Women can ask men out just the same.”_

* * *

“So what I’m hearing is that Y/N took charge from the beginning?” Sam asked, a look of amusement on his face as he stroke his chin as if deep in thought. “Damn, that’s hot.”

You turned your face into Bucky’s shoulder, trying to bite back the laugh that was threatening to come out. He wasn’t wrong.

Bucky rolled his eyes but otherwise didn’t comment.

Sam stood up from his seat and came over so he was directly in front of you. Then in a flourish, he knelt down on one knee and grasped your hand his in own, looking you dead in the eye. “Y/N. Do you have a pencil? Cause I want to erase your past and write our future.”

Scrunching your face in distaste, you pulled your hand away from his grip. “Jesus Christ, you’re a cheese ball,” you stated. You looked at Bucky, switching to Romanian. “ _Nu este el cel care a aripa ai rupt?_ ” which translated to “Is he not the one who’s wing you ripped off?”

Rico Suave in front of you had no idea what you said but didn’t let that deter him as he reached out to grab your hand again before being swat at by Bucky. Scowling he pulled away. “Hey man! I might not speak whatever language that was, but that was clearly her asking for me to take her away from the grouchy senior citizen.”

Again, Bucky rolled his eyes and turned to give you a wink before turning his attention back to his friend. “It actually means: you breathe with the mouth of a goat.”

You sat there amused as you watched Sam’s face turn purple, eyes bugging out of his head in disbelief. “Are-what? Mouth of a what? But…what happened to the Bucky who couldn’t speak? I want him back. Is there a reset button?” He pretended to look Bucky over, poking at random spots on his chest and shoulders.

You burst out into peals of laughter at the look of alarm on Bucky’s face. He scowled at you before trying to shove Sam away who was persistent in his search for the imaginary button. “Stop feeling me up, you weirdo!” he exclaimed, picking you up to use as a barrier.

As soon as you were in the way, Sam held his hands up in defense. “Nope, so not going to touch the Tin Man’s lady. I’d rather keep my hands attached to my body.” Without further goodbye, he took off out the door.

There was a moment of silence that settled over you and Bucky.

You looked up at him only to find that he was already watching you and you could feel yourself smirt. “Back to the observation days, are we?” you teased, pinching his cheek in affection.

He snorted, shaking his head at you before leaning down to rest his forehead against yours. “No, I’m just enjoying the moment.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback! I live off of that!
> 
> You can find this originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d


	4. Friggatriskaidekaphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have the worst day on Friday the 13th, but Bucky is there to show and celebrate the true meaning behind the day.   
> *THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain Smut. Please respect me; if you are under the age of 18, do not read.

“The world must be turning into a better place because I have no new news to share. No new missions. Nada.” Tony Stark announces, pacing the floor. With a resigned sigh, he collapses into his usual seat, arms and legs sprawled out and pouts, feigning disappointment at the current situation. “I guess we just continue doing whatever it is we’re doing here. Just…don’t be surprised if I hire someone to kidnap me or take one of you hostage, because I need some excitement.”

Bucky rolls his eyes from his own spot at the ironically dubbed ‘Round Table’. He personally doesn’t mind that things are finally looking up in the world. After decades of nothing but out of control chaos, he’s ready for a break. He might not look it, but he is getting old and tired. Perhaps it’s time to consider retirement. Lord knows that he has more than served his time. He’s ready to live a peaceful life, stay home with his beloved sweetheart…maybe finally start to work on growing their family.

He’s pulled from his pleasantly idle thoughts by Loki’s blasé tone.

“Mister Parker, what the actual fuck…are you doing?”

Bucky looks up to where Peter is casually hanging upside from his webbing like the spider he is. He had noticed that Peter was actively avoiding the ground earlier, but didn’t think much of it, assuming it was some new craze that teens were into these days. He still remembers the tide pod “challenge”.

“It’s Friday the Thirteenth,” Peter says in a matter-of-fact tone, as if that explains anything, slowly spinning around. When he is back facing Loki, he notices the blank expression on The god’s face and continues animatedly. “It’s an incredibly unlucky day. You step on a crack, you break your mother back. You don’t want to be crossed by any black cats, go under ladders, spill salt or break any mirrors. You do any of that and you’ll be cursed with bad luck for several years.”

Loki slowly shakes his head, his expression heavy with disappointment. “Mister Parker, I’m afraid you’ve been misinformed. You see, Friday the Thirteenth is actually an incredibly lucky day. It’s been celebrated that way amongst pagans for centuries. However, when Christianity came along, they and their prudish ways decided to change what was a day of celebration to a day to be feared and avoided. Thirteen itself is considered a lucky number, especially when concerning women and fertility. A close family member of mine, Freyja, was the patron goddess of Fridays, love, and fertility. So, really, Friday the thirteenth is a good day to…make love.”

“Alright,” Tony cuts in, flicking a pen at Loki, “that’s enough of that conversation.”

Loki smirks at Stark, catching the pen with ease. “I never understood why you Midgardians are so prudish when it comes to life’s natural pleasures. Don’t you preach that sex is a beautiful thing to be celebrated?” He teases, leaning back in his seat with a smug look.

Tony sputters, glaring at the God of Mischief. “Excuse you. I am anything but a prude!” He then turns to Peter, pointing a finger at his surrogate son. “Sex is a beautiful thing, but you have to wait until you’re at least 50.”

Bucky sighs, turning his seat away, ready to go home for the day.

He is definitely ready for retirement.

* * *

 

Every time Bucky steps into his house, he feels a weight lift off his shoulders. Here, he can be himself. There are no expectations, no judgments, just unconditional love, and acceptance. Granted, he doesn’t feel so out of place among the Avengers anymore, but when it comes to Y/N, you have always loved him for who he was and never feared what he could be.

Stepping into the entryway, he sets his keys into the little ceramic bowl on the counsel table. He then goes over to the cubbies where he toes off his shoes before placing them in their proper home.

He takes a step back and smiles. Never did he think he would have a house with so much organization, but that’s just one of the million reasons why he loves you. You always think of the little things. It was your ideas and planning that turned this house into your home.

“Honey, I’m home!” He calls out, stepping into the kitchen, expecting to see you bustling around doing one thing or another.

His heart falls to the floor when he takes in the scene before him.

The first thing that he notices is the smashed pumpkin lying in the floor, guts splattered and smashed into the white tiles. He can see a streak of white where it looked like someone has slipped. Most likely you. He also sees that there are pumpkin seeds sprinkling the ground and a cookie sheet covered in tin foil. As concerning as that was, there are also drops of red blood smeared on the granite counter next to and around a menacing looking knife.

What is missing is you.

“Y/N?” He calls out, his voice betraying his panic. “Where are you?”

He listens intently for your response, letting out a sigh of relief when he hears your faint, “In the living room.”

Bucky moves through the house with purpose, wanting to get to his wife’s side sooner rather than later. He prays that you didn’t accidentally cut off a limb or something.

Stepping into the room, his gaze falls on your limp form. You are spread out on the long, brown leather sofa, left arm dangling off the side with your fingers brushing the floor. A damp dishcloth is draped over your face and your left hand is bandaged tightly. Ice is held in place just under your ribs and a shiny gel is on your right arm covering what looks like a burn.

“Oh, Doll, what happened?” Bucky asks, taking in your whole appearance. Then, his eyes fall on your shirt, or rather, one of his old shirts. It’s a worn flannel button up. It had threatened to rip apart on his frame so he gave it to you, and he had to admit that was one of the best decisions he’s ever made. Every time he sees you in it, his mouth waters.

You flap your hand at him, pathetically beckoning him closer. He laughs, how could he not, and obliges, coming to kneel next to you.

“Wanna talk about it, sweetheart?” He brushes your hair back from your face gently.

“Friday the 13th really is a curse.” You mutter, twisting your fingers into the hem of his shirt where you can grab it while simultaneously throwing the dishcloth behind you.

Bucky let’s out a breathy chuckle and traces a finger down the arm closest to him, trailing down to the bandage on the back of your hand. “What happened?” He tries again, looking at you with those steel blue eyes you adored so much. The concern that shown through triggers butterflies in your belly and you could feel yourself flush.

“I tried, Bucky, I really tried,” you start, throwing your head back into the plush cushions of the couch, squeezing your eyes shut as the memory physically pained you. Your husband is still tracing, fingers gliding lightly over one arm and to your ribs, careful of the ice pack that was there. It’s very distracting. “I really wanted today special since it’s our first Halloween married. I had it all planned out, right down to the last detail! Except, I’m a clumsy fuck.” You point to the bandage on the back of your left hand. “This was because I wanted to carve a really cool design in this pumpkin and while carving out a star, my hand slipped and I stabbed myself in the back of my hand. And it hurt. Sooo, I accidentally knocked the bowl of guts on the ground. Thankfully, the seeds were already separated and ready to go in the oven.” You point to the underside of your ribs. “This happened because the oven beeped at me, letting me know that it was time to pop the seeds in and as I walk around the counter, I slipped on the guts and fell into the counter, catching myself on my ribs. But…I persevered because I would be damned if I wasn’t successful in my attempt at making the perfect Halloween. So I put the seeds in the oven and ice my ribs a bit before they were done. Seeds are done and I’m excited. Pull them out and boom - I misjudged the distance between the glove and tray and instead, catch myself on my forearm,” points to the injured area,” and drop the tray directly on the pumpkin, and that smashes to the ground, cooked seeds going down it.”

You peek at Bucky through your eyelashes. His head is tipped towards the floor, his bottom lip is caught between his teeth and he’s very obviously trying not to laugh.

“You’re a jerk,” you exclaim, smacking his chest with the back of your uninjured hand. “You’re supposed to be on my side, not laughing at me!”

Bucky coughs, rubbing his chest where you hit him, expression sobering. “You’re right, doll. I’m sorry.” He looks up at you through his eyelashes, an apologetic look on his face. “Let me try again. Would you like me to give you boo boo smooches?”  
Your eyes narrow at him, knowing he was placating you. You did want smooches…just not boo boo smooches. You change tactics and school your expression into a pathetically cute pout, bottom lip jutting out and eyes watering. “I would love some smooches,” you whimper in a cloying tone, praying that Bucky will pick up on your true meaning.

His blue eyes sparkle with flirtatious gusto. “As you wish.”  He gently picks up your left hand, lips deftly brushing over the bandage while he holds eye contact. Heat blooms in your belly and your eyelids flutter. Bucky gives you a knowing smirk; the temperature in the room goes up and you’re lightly panting. He trails a finger over your stomach, tingles breaking out where he touches, and reaches for your other arm and grips it gently. Instead of bringing it to him, he moves so he’s leaning over you, his chest over your midsection. Leaning down, he places another gentle kiss just above your burn. Your heart flutters in your chest, toes squeeze, and muscles tense in anticipation of what happens next. He’s just a hair’s breadth away from your ribs when he pulls back like the vindictive fool he is.

“You know, I learned the most interesting thing today,” Bucky states, settling down on you, his hands folded on your stomach, chin resting on top of them.

Internally, you’re cursing him for having started that fire in you. Externally, you’re calm and you reach down, running a hand through his hair, and cupping his cheek. “Is that so?”

He nuzzles into your hand, kissing the inside of your palm and grabs it with his metal hand, holding it in his careful grasp. “Mhm,” he confirms. “Loki mentioned in passing today that the stigma behind Friday the 13th came from Christians way back in the day who didn’t appreciate the pagan celebrations that took place on that day. It’s actually a really lucky day…especially for women…who want to…how do I put it? Make love.”  He pauses. “And fertility.”

His voice drops a whole octave with the last words that fall from his lips and you can’t help the groan that escapes you. “We should celebrate,” you gasp out, trying to bring his face up to yours.

Instead, he stays steadfast in his place and you nearly growl until you look at him. You see passion burning behind the blue eyes. They have considerably darkened, the pupils expanding. Bucky licks his lips. “Let me take control, dragoste.”

Goosebumps break out over your body at your husband speaking in Romanian. “Bucky,” you whimper, rutting up into him. “Please!” Your voice is layered in desperation.

Bucky takes pity on you and slides down your body, coming to rest between your legs. Releasing your hand from his grip, he slides both hands under your butt, squeezing the soft globs through your cotton shorts. “Are you ready for me, baby?” he asks, eyes flickering up to your face.

“Why don’t you find out,” you challenge, lifting your hips in invitation.

He chuckles at your eagerness, but complies, sliding your shorts off. You smirk when you see him gulp as he realizes you aren’t wearing any panties. “Easy access,” you tease, spreading your legs apart further.

This triggers something in Bucky. He surges forward and buries his face in your cunt, placing sloppy open-mouthed kisses in all the right places. You let out a wanton moan and grip his hair in both your hands, grinding down on him. He pulls back for a second to spread your lips with his fingers before licking a strip from your opening to the tip of your clit. Your toes curl and you arch your back, gasping. Bucky slides his arms under your hips, securing you in place, unable to wiggle around. He never stops his assault on you, and you feel the need to hold his hand in yours. You grasp around blindly and grip his metal hand in yours and with your other hand, you start to unbutton your shirt, wanting to play with your nipples. Bucky dips his tongue into your slit and you see stars. Your whole body tenses as your orgasm washes over you. Bucky, never one to quit, slurps eagerly at your offering. You’re panting heavily as you come down from the high and Bucky places one last kiss on your lower lips before pulling away. His chin is soaked in your juices and he uses the back of his hand to wipe them away.

It’s fucking hot.

You grip at his shirt and tug him up to you, smashing your lips to his. You don’t waste time, dipping your tongue into his mouth, tasting yourself on him. You moan, enjoying the taste. Sitting up, you anxiously pull his shirt over his head and fumble with the button on his jeans. He’s straining against the fabric and he tips his head back in pleasure when you manage to relieve him of his clothes. You wrap your fingers around his length, twisting your hand up and down.

“No,” he struggles to get out, pulling your hand away from him. You look up at him in confusion and he leans down, resting his forehead on yours, blue eyes sparkling with love and lust. “This is about you. Let me pleasure you.”

Your heart melts and you give him a quick nod in consent.

Bucky gives you his trademark heartbreaking smile before settling in-between your legs once again. He grips himself in his hand and guides him to your opening, sinking in slowly. You both let out a simultaneous groan as he inches in. When he bottoms out, you both are panting, his head nestled in your neck. He waits for you to adjust to his generous length and when you start squirming he knows you’re ready, he pulls back, leaving just the tip in before thrusting heavily back in.  
“Yes, baby,” you hiss, fingers scraping down his back as he sets a steady pace. Your hips rise to meet him with every thrust and you can feel burning it in your soul. Bucky shifts his hips and suddenly, he’s hitting that magic spot. Your eyes roll back and your head falls into the couch as you let out a soundless scream.

“You’re doing so good, înger,” Bucky pants, running his tongue from your neck to the back of your ear, before placing a kiss there. He continues thrusting into you. He runs a hand up your side, mindful of your bruised ribs, and cups the side of your breast. He flicks his thumb over your nipple, knowing it’s going to drive you crazy. You feel your walls clamp down on him and he knows your close.

“I’m with you,” he whispers, placing another kiss to the underside of your jaw. “Let go.”

Your whole body clenches around him as your orgasm washes over you. Bucky is right there with you, rooting himself as deep as humanly possible and releasing his hot sperm into your channel.

You both collapse into the couch, Bucky’s weight on top of you comforting. It takes a minute for you to come to your senses and you’re none too surprised to see that Bucky recovered quicker than you.

He’s gently stroking your hair, watching you with adoration and you give him a sheepish smile.

“Feel better?” he asks, no teasing in his voice.

“Much,” you confirm, running a finger over his chest, down his arm, and take his hand back in yours.

There’s a moment of silence before Bucky speaks again. “Do you think it took?”

Your heart thumps heavily in your chest and your eyes water a bit. “You did say today was a lucky day. So maybe.” Your heart is suddenly aching.

Bucky shuffles around and he’s kneeling on the floor. He leans over your belly, hair tickling the soft skin as he moves his face directly below your belly button. “You listen here,” he starts, running his flesh hand over the skin. “You’re going to take and we’re going to be ready to meet you in nine months. No excuses!”

Your heart swells and you pull Bucky back up to you. “It’ll take,” you reassure, leaning up to kiss his nose.

“It’ll take,” he echoes. “Freyja willing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback! I live off of that!
> 
> You can find this originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d


	5. The One You Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go sideways on a mission and you get the thing you most love taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Tumblr and honestly, it was a blast to write!
> 
> Warnings: Description of Violence, Lots of Angst, Some Generalized Anxiety, A Panic Attack and Fluff!

“Can I please get some backup?” you called out over the coms.

Currently, there were three overgrown men who were trying to overpower you and were slowly backing you up into a corner. 

“I’m on my way,” Steve’s voice crackled in your ear. 

You weren’t given the option to respond before the annoying men in front of you took action. The one of the left lunged at you with arms wide, trying to get them around you. Instinct kicked in and you kicked him forcefully in the chest, knocking the air out of his lungs as he hit the wall behind him with a solid “Umph.”

You rolled your head, working out the imaginary kinks in your neck, eyeballing the last two. “Who’s next?”

The man on your right was the next one to take action, dropping low to the ground, swiping one leg out, trying to catch you in the back of the knee. It was so elementary that you nearly rolled your eyes as you jumped up to avoid the outstretched leg. What you weren’t anticipating was the middle guy reaching out and shoving you into the wall while you were vulnerable, your head making impact on the wall.

You were seeing stars, making it impossible to see properly. You could feel your anxiety and heart rate spike, knowing that this could be the end of things. 

Fat grubby fingers wrapped themselves around your throat choking you lightly, but not enough to completely cut off your air supply. The scumbag who was holding you pressed you up against the wall, pinned you with his lumpy body and brought his face to yours, breathing heavily, rancid breath and all. Your stomach rolled with nausea and you weren’t sure if it was due to the potential concussion or the guy who needed to be introduced to modern dental hygiene.  You tried to reach up to claw at the man but your arms hung uselessly at your side.

“You’re going to learn how it feels to get the thing you love most taken away.” Panic flared and you tried to break from his grasp and just as you were able to feel your arms again, you felt a needle sink deep into your neck followed by a strong burn that coursed through your body.

Adrenaline pulsed through you, vision refocusing and limbs working. Quick, you shoved the greasy rat of a man off of you, pushing him into the second man, sending them both sprawling on the ground. “You’re going to regret that,” you hissed, stomping over to them. The two men didn’t stand a chance nor had a second to prepare themselves for your fury as you delivered simultaneous kicks to each of their faces, effectively knocking them out and hopefully shattering some facial bones. You looked over to the third man who you had kicked earlier and saw him wheezing in the corner, clutching his chest. You narrowed your eyes at him before stalking in his direction and delivered a hard punch upside the temple, sending him to sleep along with his friends.

Suddenly, there was a pounding sound that came from outside the room that rang heavily in your head forcing you to collapse in on yourself, your hands pushing against your ears, trying to block out the offensive sound. Somewhere in your mind, you registered that it was someone trying to kick the steel door in. There was a high pitched straining sound that signaled the metal was bending and one final bang found the door crashing to the ground just inches from where you were curled up.

“Y/N?” a panicked voice shouted, causing you to involuntarily wince. It took a moment to realize that it was Steve. 

With much effort, you untucked your head from your curled up body and squinted at him, the light suddenly feeling overbearing. “Steve?” Your voice sounded pathetically small…almost as small as you felt.

Steve’s gaze traced over the room, checking the bodies to see if they posed any threat. You didn’t see the look of concern that washed over his features for a second before he schooled his expression into something more neutral. He walked over to you and knelt down by your side. He placed a heavy hand on your shoulder and there was a flash of anxiety that crashed through your body but was gone just as quickly as it came.

“Are you okay,” he asked. “Can you get up? Are you injured?” He helped you sit up properly.

Your eyes slid past him, looking over the ground for something. “I- I think I’m okay. But they injected something in my neck.” Your eyes fell on the broken syringe on the ground and you pointed. “That…whatever was in that is now in me.”

Steve followed to where you were pointing just a few feet away and leaned over to pick up, careful not to touch the needle or the broken parts of the syringe. “Do you have any idea what it was?” he asked, inspecting it for a few seconds before tucking it away into an evidence bag and put away into one of his many pockets.

You shook your head regretfully, “No, can’t say they announced what they were injecting prior to stabbing my neck. Although, monkey man in the middle there said something about learning what it’s like to have what I love most taken.” You ponder that for a moment, tapping your chin with a finger. “I have no idea what that was about, but it’s whatever.” You give a nonchalant shrug knowing that whatever was injected would easily be taken care of by the lab back at the compound.

“Anything you’re not telling me?” Steve asked in a skeptical tone, eyeing you up and down.

You shoved playfully at his shoulder and he smiled, taking that as a sign that you were alright. “Then let’s go home.”

 

When you arrive at the compound, Bruce immediately takes “custody” of you and seals you off in his lab, filling multiple vials with your blood to analyze and run tests on. Until it was clear that what was injected into me wasn’t going to pose a threat to yourself or the others, it was best to hold you in quarantine.

Luckily, the Avengers had state of the art equipment and it only took a couple hours for the results to come back. It wasn’t so much that Bruce wasn’t good company….but you were eager to get back to your own space. You were starting to feel like you were under a microscope and it put you on edge.

“Hey, Y/N,” Steve greeted as he strolled into the lab as you had just gotten the “all clear” from Bruce that you weren’t in immediate danger. Further tests still needed to be done to conclude what was in your system, but you could wait it out elsewhere.

You grinned at Steve and skipped over towards him, stopping just a few feet short. “Hey, Steeb! What’s up? You’ve come to escort the prisoner to her room?” you teased with a sassy shake of your shoulders.

“Ha. Ha.” Steve deadpanned, trying to come off as not amused with your teasing, but you both knew better. “No, I was just calling to tell you that Bucky heard that you were injured and is on his way back, due to land in just a few minutes.”

Your face twisted in confusion as you had to think about who the hell Bucky was. There was a dim memory there that felt just out of reach and focusing on it caused pain to flash through your head. You shook your head, trying to clear it. “Wasn’t he your childhood friend?” you recalled, eyes widening in excitement. “That’s great! I can’t wait to meet him!” 

Without further prompt, you raced out of the room to the landing pad, eager to meet this Bucky.

Steve held back, a disturbed look on his face. Bruce walked up to him, fiddling with his glasses in his hands. “I think I might know what that was about.”

The Quinjet landed and the cargo door lowered. A man stood at the back end until it was low enough to walk forward on. He clearly was in a hurry to be off the jet.

You waited on the landing pad with Steve. You could feel his tension as he tapped his foot next to you. You eyed him for a second before turning your attention back to the man in front of you.

His dark hair was pulled back from his face, his leather jacket right over his impressively muscular frame. You couldn’t help the flutter in your stomach.

Steve’s friend was HOT.

The man eagerly made his way towards you and Steve. He seemed to be making a beeline for you, but Steve stepped in front of you and placed a strong hand on the man’s shoulder, holding him back.

“Bucky, it’s great to see you,” Steve exclaimed with forced enthusiasm, a faux smile on his lips.

Bucky threw his friend a glare which startled you. Weren’t these two supposed to be closer than close? “Steve,” Bucky’s smooth voice washed over your skin, sending goosebumps. “Is there something going on?” His gaze fell to you and you found yourself captivated by his stunningly beautiful steel blue eyes.

Steve aggressively cleared his throat, throwing Bucky a look you couldn’t decipher.  “This is Y/N,” he introduced, dragging out his words, trying to convey meaning with his eyes.

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows and you had to resist the urge to reach out and smooth the crease between them. “Yeah Steve, I think I know who-”. He stopped himself halfway through the sentence, sucking in a harsh breath, a look of horror spreading over his beautiful face. “No!” It came out as a haggard whisper. He turned his attention back to you, eyes frantically searching you for…something.

You weren’t sure what he did or didn’t find, but you found yourself startled once again as his face hardened into a scowl. “I see. I guess I will just leave then,” Bucky seethed, shoving past Steve and storming into the compound.

You turned to give Steve a hurt look. “Was it something I did?”

 

Bucky actively avoided you. It was painfully obvious. Anytime you entered the same room he was in, he immediately stopped what he was doing and would storm out without any explanation or goodbye. It hurt. You wanted to get to know the man that Steve spoke so highly about and instead, you get treated like you have the plague.

You asked Steve if you did something offensive, but Steve reassured you that it wasn’t anything that you did. That Bucky just needed space to get used to things.

Needing space was something that you could understand. You often found yourself needing to escape at random intervals of the day, but you were never rude about it!

“Good morning, Y/N,” Wanda chirped cheerfully, settling into her normal seat at the island, watching you pop some bread into the toaster.

“Morning,” you grumbled, still not fully awake without your usual cup of coffee. You set the timer on the toaster and turned to face the Scarlet Witch. “Do you ever wonder who it was that baked bread, sliced it and then decided that it wasn’t baked enough and baked it some more to make toast?”

Wanda chuckled, shaking her head. “Someone’s been surfing the internet again,” she practically sang, giving you an amused look.

You rolled your eyes in response and turn back to your toast as it pops out. Turning, you went to the cupboard that held multiple different types of peanut butter and pulled out the chunky version and walked back to where you were prepping your breakfast. “You know,” you started conversationally. “I never used to like chunky peanut butter. It was like I just woke up one day and suddenly, creamy peanut butter just didn’t…butter my bread.” You let out a breathless laugh at your terrible joke, spreading the chunky concoction over your bread.

“Bucky likes chunky too.”

You scowled at the mention of that impossible man, not liking that you two had something in common, but otherwise didn’t comment.

You placed your plate on the counter next to Wanda and moved to the Keurig, putting in a cup and brewed your favorite roast.

Bucky strolled into the kitchen. He didn’t even stop when he saw you standing there. He just gave you a nod, acknowledging your existence for the first time since first meeting. Shock was evident on your face. Either he didn’t notice or he chose not to acknowledge it.

He moved familiarly through the kitchen, pulling out a carton of eggs and a frying pan. Then he moved towards where you stood and reached around you, chest brushing up against your back, stealing your breath. You caught a whiff on his natural scent and you let out a small content sigh. It smelt like home to you.

When Bucky pulled back, you heard a crunching sound and you looked up, alarmed, and saw one of your pieces of toast hanging out of his mouth as he spun and reopen the fridge, pulling out your favorite coffee creamer.

You were too surprised to comment, but he must have noticed the look on your face because he froze, gulping down the last of the stolen toast. You watched as his face paled, eyes flickering between your creamer still in his metal grasp, the toast that he had stolen and you.

The carton of creamer exploded in his hand when his grip became too tight. You took a hesitant step away and Bucky’s head shot up to face you. His nostrils flared and you could see him breathing heavily, shoulders moving in an exaggerated motion.

Before you could ask if he was okay, he dropped the remnants of the container and stormed out in his usual fashion.

Once he was gone, you turned to face Wanda as if to ask, ‘what just happened?’

She didn’t look away from the spot where Bucky once stood, a sorrowful look on her face as she slowly shook her head in disappointment.

 

It had been two whole weeks of Bucky avoiding you. And you just didn’t understand.

You were even more confused about his feelings after the kitchen incident. The way he moved around you was with familiarity…and he ate your toast….that you made…for yourself…while getting you your favorite type of creamer. How did he even know what type of creamer you liked?

Nothing was making sense and Bucky wasn’t going to volunteer any answers.

So you thought that maybe a more direct approach would get him to open up to you.

You were going to bribe him.

Or at least, that was the plan…until you found yourself stuck standing on the counter, trying to reach for the chocolate chips that went along with making puppy chow. Steve had told you that it was Bucky’s secret favorite food.

You hadn’t even meant to climb up on the counter. You had pulled out a chair to reach the top shelf but still found that was short. So you added some stray books to stand on and one of them slipped out from under your foot and you stepped up onto the counter to save yourself from falling to the ground. Except, your foot caught on the top of the chair and it clattered to the ground, the wood breaking into pieces, making it impossible for you to find your own way down.

You stood there, debating whether or not you should call out for help or just wait for someone to find you in this strange predicament.

Just as you were about to call to FRIDAY to see if someone was in, Bucky walked by, stopped and slowly walked backward, steel blue eyes landing on you.

The Winter Soldier did not look amused.

“What are you doing?” he asked in an abrasive tone, eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

You offered him a guilty smile, feeling caught in the act. “Well, I was just hanging out and thought I would try out some new acrobats-”

“I don’t have the time nor the patience to deal with your antics,” Bucky cut you off in a hard tone.

You gulped, suddenly feeling nervous…and stupid. But that quickly changed and anger ran through your body. “You know, you should really do some deep soul searching and see if there’s a sliver of any human decency in your body,” you snapped, putting your hands on your hips and gave him a stern look. “I don’t know what I did to you to make you hate me so much, but god damn, son. Pull your head out of your ass and treat me like a fucking human being. I think I deserve that much.” You ran an aggravated hand through your hair, and closed your eyes, trying to calm your breathing. “You know what. I don’t even know why I try.” Your gaze snapped back to his. “You want to know what I was doing? I was trying to get the goddamn chocolate chips down from here so I could make you some fucking puppy chow as a peace offering. And instead, fate decides to shit all over me and got me stuck up on this godforsaken counter with some overgrown ass bitch yelling at me because he doesn’t have the time or patience to deal with my ‘ _ antics _ ’”. You did air quotes over the word ‘antics’ while spitting it out with as much venom in your tone as you could muster.

You looked away from the super soldier, frustrated with yourself for having snapped at him. You felt something wet drop onto your hand and you realized that you were silently crying. You turned away from Bucky and wiped both hands over your face, trying to get rid of the offending tears.

When you looked back at Bucky, you saw that he hadn’t moved at all. The only difference was that he was no longer glaring, let alone looking at you. Instead, he had a sad look on his face, his own eyes closed. Beneath the sadness, you could see the frustration.

Were you really that terrible?

His eyes snapped back open and he silently moved to your side, his expression now devoid of any emotion. He swept the broken wood from the chair away with his foot and then turned back to face you, and held his hand out to help you down.

It was your turn to narrow your eyes at him, the fire inside of you flickering back to life. “Um, no thank you. I think I’ll just wait for the next person who comes along. I don’t want you to touch me.” You said these harsh words with absolute finality, crossing your arms once again and looked down your nose at Bucky, anger prominent in your cool gaze.

Bucky just rolled his eyes. “You missed the part where I said I don’t have time for this,” he reminded, his tone only slightly less harsh than previously. “Just let me help you down and we can go back to our separate ways.”

You scoffed, still not letting him help.

He just shrugged indifferently. Then, he leaned forward and grabbed you by the back of the legs, your chest falling over his shoulder, and hung limply over him in shock.

That shock, however, quickly faded and you pounded your hands into his back, not really putting too much force, just enough to get his attention. “Unhand me you miserable vomitous mass!” you shouted, trying to wiggle out of his strong grip. Trying to ignore the way his defined muscles felt against your body.

Bucky ignored your yelling and hitting, and walked over to the other side of the island before letting you fall none too gently from his grip.

Not wasting another moment, he headed soundlessly towards the exit.

Something inside you triggered and you realized that you had a question that you needed answered. The whole reason for this mess.

“What did I do to you?”

The Winter Soldier froze, muscles tensed, breathing stopped. He didn’t turn to face you when he replied.

“You’re not  _ her _ .”

 

You felt like you were consistently having an out of body experience. You felt that there was something…missing. And it was right on the tip of your tongue, but as soon as you put too much thought into it, you were greeted with a deep sharp pain in your head.

Things weren’t making sense around you. You were painfully aware that the rest of your team were walking on eggshells around you, always careful of what they said. The only one who had shown any indication of not being careful was Bucky, and that was when he was being an ass.

You found yourself stuck on his last words to you.

“ _ You’re not her _ .”

You never got the chance to ask him who that  _ her _ was as he practically vanished from the room and made himself scarce.

You thought back to the first time he met you. Or the time when he ate your toast.

There was a sense of familiarity there. He knew who you were.

But you _ didn’t _ know  _ him _ .

You were walking through the halls of the compound without any final destination in mind. Just trying to keep your thoughts simple, weary of the pain that was promised if you thought too hard into your situation.

“I just…I miss her, Steve.”

You stopped short, hearing Bucky’s tortured voice speaking inside of Steve’s room. You pressed up against the wall, wanting to peak in the cracked doorway, but knew that at least one of the super soldiers would sense you if you got any closer.

Regardless, your heart hammered away in your chest at the potential of getting some more insight as to who Bucky’s mystery girl was. Maybe you could help bring her back.

The thought of Bucky with someone else didn’t sit well with you, your heart twisting in your chest.

“She’s right here, Buck,” Steve replied, patience in his tone underlined with bitter frustration. “You’re the one who keeps pushing her away.”

You could practically see the scowl on the Winter Soldier’s face. “It’s not the same.” He paused. “I miss her, but she’s gone,” he lamented sorrowfully. “I just-I wish that we could tell her.”

“You know what Bruce and Tony said. The files we got from that place showed that whatever was injected was an incredibly intricate compound. Telling her could send her to her death.”

Your heart thumped at Steve’s admission. Was he referencing the mission that you two had gone on all those weeks ago?

Pain radiated through your head again. You covered your face with your cold hands, pressing your palms into your eyes, trying to will the pain away.

“Y/N?”

You looked up to see Steve standing in front of you, his door opened. A glance over his shoulder showed Bucky’s blank expression, contrasting the pain you heard come from him earlier.

Your gaze settled back on Steve, trying to come up with some explanation as to why you’re outside his room.

“I-uh… I got a headache.”

Bucky scoffed behind Steve, now standing behind his friend. “I’m out of here.” With that, he left the room, and raced down the hall, putting as much distance between the two of you as possible.

You followed his vanishing form with sad eyes.

Steve cleared his throat, giving you a knowing look. “Would you like to come in?” He held his arm out behind him, inviting you to sit with him.

You beelined for the chair that Bucky had previously occupied and sat, relishing the warmth that still lingered on the fabric. You caught a brief smell of his natural scent and you felt slightly more relaxed.

Steve smiled having seen all of this but didn’t comment. Instead, he took his seat across from you and leaned forward, engaged. “Can I ask you something?”

You felt your stomach drop, knowing that he’s going to call you out for eavesdropping. You gulped and schooled your features into a cool facade. “Please.”

He watched you with his ocean blue eyes, looking for something. Then, he asked, “Do you remember how we met?”

“Of course,” you automatically responded, confused. It was such a simple question. Of course, you remembered. You were trained to remember everything. “It was in Romania.”

Steve nodded, a distant look in his eye, lost in his own memories. “Yes, but do you remember what I was doing there?”

Your brows scrunched together as you tried to dredge up the old memory. “You were-I–um,” you stuttered, closing your eyes and tilted your head down, thoughts racing. You take a deep breath and calm yourself. “I remember that I was there on a gathering information for the CIA,” you recalled, squeezing your eyes tighter, searching harder. “You were-we met at my apartment. You were there-” you were cut off by that sharp pain returning, grating on your mind. “Ah!” you let out a small shout, glancing up from your lap while clutching at your head, giving Steve a look of misery, tears filling your eyes. “It’s gone, Steve.” You sounded so small. “Why can’t I remember? Anytime I try to remember something, I’m met with nothing but pain.”

Steve was out of his seat, crouched down in front of you. He placed his hands on your knees. “Forget I said anything.”

“But I can’t remember!” you cried out, shoving his hands away from you, panic blossoming in your chest. “WHY AREN’T MY MEMORIES THERE?” Another shot of pain. “AND WHY DOES IT HURT?”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Steve tried to sooth, pulling you to him, crushing you to his chest.

The panic in you went from a three a ten and you felt suffocated. “Let me GO!” you wailed, tears streaming down your face. You pushed your arms away from your body, shoving Steve away from you and he fell to the floor.

Not giving him the chance to reach out for you again, you sprinted out the door and ran for your room.

You didn’t stop until you were inside your safe space. Once the door shut, you dived into your bed and wrapped all the blankets around you, and curled up into a ball. Your breathing came out in shallow breaths and you could feel yourself shaking. You started to gulp for air, needing deep breaths to calm your system down. Pulling the blankets tighter, you squeeze your eyes shut, trying to find comfort in the pressure.

A pair of arms gathered you to a distantly familiar muscular chest, setting you there. Whoever slowly started to rock you gently back and forth, a hand stroking up and down your back through the blankets. You were about to fight them off when their familiar scent registered in your frantic thoughts.

_ Bucky _ .

Your stiff body relaxed into his embrace, your breathing slowed.

You felt safe.

Then, it registered just who was holding you.

Throwing the blankets off your head, you stared at the man in a panic. “What are you doing?!” you exclaimed, fruitfully trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

Bucky’s eyes widen at your question and you could feel the muscles beneath you tense. “I-uh, I…Steve told me-you-panicking,” he stammered out, looking confused by his own actions.

A violent shiver ran through your body and in response, he held you tighter, resting his chin on your head, tucking you into his body. “I’m helping you,” he smoothly explained, his eyes closing as he relished holding you in his arms for his own selfish reasons. “Holding you like this will trigger a release of oxytocin which will relax you and bring your heart rate down.”

As he spoke to you, you could feel your heart rate crawling to a slow beat, your muscles involuntarily relaxing. Your senses were overrun by what was Bucky. His touch, his voice, his smell. It consumed you.

His explanation made sense. But one thing still bothered you.

He despised you.

“Why are you helping me?” you mumbled once you felt the panic completely faded away. Your head rested against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was slowly lulling you into a sleep.

“Because I  _ do _ care.”

 

You were secretly disappointed.

After Bucky came and helped you through your panic attack, he locked himself in his room and refused to come out. The only reason why he was able to stay locked away was that Steve was enabling him by bringing food at regular intervals.

You were never going to say it aloud, but you knew that the reason why he locked himself away was to avoid you. And that fact killed you.

“You don’t look so good,” Wanda commented one day as you sat on a barstool in the kitchen.

You glared at her from over your laptop. “Gee, thanks,” you shot back sarcastically. “Because I wasn’t aware that I look like a sickly person.” It was true. You were paler, almost translucent. Your eyes looked like they were sunken in, your hair a greasy mess.

Really, the problem was that you just stopped caring. Instead of sleeping at night, you were frantically trying to piece memories together but were shut out by that intrusive mind-numbing pain. Needless to say, you were stressed. And you hadn’t slept in days.

Wanda didn’t respond, just gave you a sympathetic look before leaving the kitchen to go do her own thing.

With a sad sigh, you turned back to your computer, researching leads for your next mission.

You were disappointed in yourself for pushing everyone away. It was no way to live. But your mind was made up that if you couldn’t have Bucky, you couldn’t have anyone. Fate was cruel like that.

“Hey, Y/N! Come here!” Natasha yelled from another room.

Her voice triggered another painful shot through your mind, but you pushed through it, resigned to the fact that this was just your life for now on.

Nat was waiting for you in the hall just outside the kitchen door and you gave her a skeptical look, eyeballing the menacing looking needle that she held threateningly in her hand.

“Whatcha got there?” you asked skeptically, subconsciously taking a step back, eyes not leaving the syringe.

“What? This?” Nat asked innocently, waving the needle around.

You gulped. “Yeah, that. You look like you’re about to stick me with it.”

She gave you a wicked smile. “Now why would I do that?”

Your eyes narrowed. “Don’t you dare,” you warned, muscles tense, ready to fight.

Then, with much flourish, Natasha ‘tripped’ over nothing and fell into your arms, the needle going into your arm with a small pinch and she pushed the plunger down, releasing the liquid into your system.

The coolness of the injection washed over your body, freezing you to your spot.

You could feel it course through your body, every cell lighting up and suddenly, it was easier to breathe. Easier to think.

You look up at Nat who was back on her own feet, a smug smile gracing her face, a look of horror on your own.

“I-I have to go,” you excused yourself before sprinting down the hall, one destination in mind.

 

You came upon the door and you could hear your blood pulsing through your ears. Your feet felt heavier than lead, your arms hanging uselessly at your side.

All you had to do was knock.

But knowing what had happened was making it so hard.

How could you forget?

The Super Soldier on the other side of the door must have heard your heart pounding heavily in your chest because he threw the door open, a scowl on his face as he glared down at you.

“What the fuck do you want?”

You met his steely gaze with a careful one of your own.

“I remember,  _ iubit _ .”

It took exactly two and a half second for him to register the words that fell from your mouth.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around you and crashed you to his chest, his face nuzzling into your neck. In return, you wrapped your arms around him, resting the side of your head to his chest, breathing in deeply, missing this feeling.

You could feel him shuddering in his arms and you pulled away just enough to see that he was crying.

You were quick to pull him back to you, running your fingers through his hair while ‘sh-ing’ him. “It’s okay, babe. I remember. I won’t forget again.” You promised, tears of your own escaping.

“I thought that you would never remember,” he admitted through his tears, squeezing you even tighter to him. “I thought I would be alone.”

Your heart broke a little bit at his admission and this time, you pulled away and held him at arm’s length, meeting his eyes. “I will  _ always _ find my way back to you.” You said it with as much conviction as you could muster. “Even with this, I think…there was a part of me that remembered, Buck. I will always love you.”

Bucky gave you the faintest of smiles and leaned down, tilting his head, getting so  _ so  _ close, but hesitated just before your lips met.

You surged forward, making your lips meet for the first time in forever.

You two moved in familiarity and you remembered, this is what it was to be home.

 

*inbuit: lover/dear/sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback! I live off of that!
> 
> You can find this originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d


	6. Baking, Not Recreational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have plans to spend the day at the orchard with Bucky, but he has other plans, so you bring Steve along instead. At the end of the day, you end up $50 richer and many apple pies happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a Writing Challenge on Tumblr @loki-the-fox River's Marvel Halloween Writing Challenge.
> 
> Pairings: Bucky x Reader, Platonic!Steve x Reader  
> Warnings: Swearing probably, a little bit of blood, lots of sass and some bets are made.

“Come on, babe!” you pleaded for one last time. “I’ve been planning this trip for weeks!” You gave your boyfriend the best sad puppy dog eyes you could muster. “This is the perfect time of year to go to the orchard. It’s early enough that all the good apples and pumpkins will still be there. And since I’ll be in DC the week of Halloween, I thought this would be a fun thing to do instead. Be festive and all that fun nonsense.”

“We celebrated last year,” Bucky told you, leaving down to lace up his combat boots.

You crossed your arms and popped a hip. “Eh, no. Not quite. We were in Wakanda, you just came out of cryo and were showing me your goats. There were no pumpkins, no costumes, no apple cider, and no donuts. APPLE DONUTS, Bucky! You can’t have Halloween without apple donuts!”

Bucky finished lacing up the last boot and stood up, a wicked grin on his handsome face. “You loved those goats,” he reminded you with a teasing tone. “And I seem to remember that we did have candy.”

You narrowed your eyes and scoffed. “No. You had candy. Something about not being able to enjoy life’s simple pleasures for the last seventy years?”

He offered you a sheepish smile, knowing that you were correct. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

Releasing your defensive stance, you walked up to him and wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled yourself close. “How long will you be gone?” you asked, looking up at him, changing the subject.

Bucky met your gaze with affection in his eyes. “Just a few hours. Sam and I are doing a secret security check to see if we can break into Shield’s headquarters without being caught.”

You huffed, rolling your eyes. “You mean, you two are going to race to see who can break in first,” you corrected.

He smirked, rubbing his stubble covered cheek against yours affectionately, tickling you. “You know me so well. Plus, we both know Sam won’t make it through the first level of security.”

You pulled back and lightly smacked his chest with the back of your hand and scolded,” You’re so full of it.”

Ignoring you, he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips.

Pulling away, you waved his off nonchalantly. “Go have fun with your manly man competition,” you told him, moving to step into your own boots.

The doorbell rang and Bucky gave you a confused look.

In return, you gave him a devious grin, walking to the front door while shucking on a light jacket to protect you from the crisp fall air. “I have a date with a manly man.”

Bucky walked to the door with you and pressed his chest against your back, wrapping his arms around your middle as you opened the door to greet the man who was picking you up.

You smirked at Bucky’s confused, “Steve?”

 

* * *

You and Steve had a blast at the orchard. It was a bit of a drive, but totally worth it.

By the time you were finished, you carried two 1 pound bag of apples each. Steve had to carry the pumpkins in one at a time because they were at least a solid twenty pounds each. You tried to tell him that you were more than capable of carrying your own pumpkin up the few stairs it took to get into yours and Bucky’s house, but Steve wasn’t having any of it, afraid you’d hurt yourself and have an angry Winter Solider hunting him down.

“What are you going to do with four pounds of apples?” Steve asked, rolling up the sleeves on his sweater and going to the sink, ready to wash his hands as instructed by you.

You grabbed the cutting board from its spot and pulled out a sharp knife to cut the apples with. “Apple pies of course.”

Steve dried his hands on the dishtowel. “Pies? As in plural?” he asked for clarification, eyeballing the massive amounts of apples.

“Mhm,” you hummed in confirmation, grabbing all the ingredients you would need. “I’m going to say at least ten.” You looked back at Steve and let out a laugh at his concerned look. “Don’t worry. I’m only keeping one here for Bucky. I’ll send you back to the compound with three and the rest are getting delivered to the VA.”

He let out a sigh of relief. “I was worried for a second. If you kept all of those pies here, Bucky would binge eat them.”

You rolled your eyes knowing he was right. “Yup, so that’s why we have to get them finished before he gets home.” You handed him a copy of the recipe.

He read over the instructions and looked back at you in awe. “How did you get this?”

You giggled and patted his cheek affectionately. “I may or may not have broken into the Smithsonian to get the _Barnes Family Apple Pie Recipe_. Not like they need it!”

Steve laughed. “I knew there was a reason why we kept you around.”

 

* * *

Together, the two of you managed to make 12 pies. Ten of which were already loaded into the back of Steve’s car. You decided to keep two and do a test to see if Bucky would be able to restrain himself from eating both in one sitting. You and Steve had a $50 bet on it, Steve saying there’s no way that Bucky wouldn’t eat both pies at once. Of course, Steve underestimated you and your skills at distracting your boyfriend. Poor Steve.

Steve had just finished carving his pumpkin and sat it down next to your on the kitchen island. He moved to stand next to you, wiping his dirty hands with a towel.

“I don’t understand how someone who is CIA can accidentally cut their fingers with a knife. Aren’t you supposed to be better trained than at?” He teased, nodding with his head towards your wound that you had covered with paper towel, trying to stop the bleeding.

You scoffed. “Says the one who added salt instead of sugar to the pie crust? Try me, Spangly Pants.”

“I’m not spangly,” he muttered as you heard the front door open, followed by familiar heavy footsteps.

“Bucky’s home!” you sang, giving Steve an evil grin. “I’m going to tell him it’s your fault I got injured.”

Steve gulped. “Alright, on that note, I’m going to leave. Protect the pies and all.” And with that, he was out the door, passing by Bucky.

Bucky turned and gave his friend a confused look, but didn’t try to stop him, instead, walked over to you and place a quick kiss to your lips.

“Hey, honey. How’s it going?” he asked, pulling away.

“All’s good on this end!” you told him in a cheerful tone, casually sliding your cut hand behind your back so he wouldn’t notice right away. “How was the manly man competition with Sam? Who won?”

He sniffed the air, ignoring your question. “Do I smell pie?”

You snickered. “I swear, sometimes you’re a fucking dog.” Your boyfriend gave you a wounded look and you sighed. “There’s pie cooling in the fridge. But you have to wait until after dinner!”

Bucky smiled, eyes crinkling in the corners and pecked your lips again. “You’re the best!” He sniffed again and froze, eyes scanning your body. You knew you had been caught when his steel blue eyes landed on your arm that was still behind your back. With gentleness, he grabbed your arm and brought it forward and pulled the towel away and let out a low hiss when he saw the cut. His eyes then moved to the carved pumpkins on the counter and then back to you. “ **Did you seriously injure yourself carving a pumpkin?** ”

You let out a faux outraged gasp and pulled your hand back, holding it away from him. “How dare you assume things! I’ll have you know that this was a baking injury, NOT recreational.”

There was a moment of silence before he let out a loud laugh, pulling you to his chest and squeezing you tight. “You’re so cute when you try to be dramatic,” he cooed at you when he pulled away.

You just swatted at him, scowling. “I’m not cute. I’m downright terrifying.”

 

* * *

Steve owed you $50 and new pillows.

Also, Sam never made it inside the perimeter whereas it took Bucky a total of 22 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback! I live off of that!
> 
> You can find this originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d
> 
> ALSO! If you're on tumblr, come find me! I'm officially at 200 followers and am having a celebration where I have Drabble Writing Challengers, Character Ships, Musical Names, and Get to Know! It's a lot of fun and I hope you join!


	7. Alexa, what's the value of pi? - Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're on a mission with Bucky, but Bucky seems to have his own mission in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a requested Drabble from Tumblr for my 200 Follower Celebration.

1\. That’s starting to get real annoying.  
18\. Can you shut up for five minutes? Please?  
32\. …or we could make out...

* * *

“Y/N, what movie won best picture in 1991?”

You looked over your shoulder towards Bucky, a scowl on your face. “What makes you think that I would know the answer to that?”

The Winter Soldier grinned at you and shrugged his shoulders. “IDK.”

You narrowed your eyes suspiciously at him using IM slang but chose not to comment. Instead, you turned your attention back to your binoculars that were aimed in the direction of the militia group you and Bucky were supposed to be gathering intel on to see if they posed a threat to world peace.

“Y/N, where can I hide a body?”

You squeezed your eyes shut and took a deep breath before answering, not looking away from the group about a mile out. “Are you supposed to be some master assassin. That would be a question you could answer yourself.” You adjusted the comm in your ear that was playing live feedback from the conversation happing between the militia members. “They are discussing where to place an IED,” you murmured quietly, knowing Bucky would be able to hear you.

Bucky shuffled closer to you so you were shoulder to shoulder. Instead of facing the same direction you were, he was sitting with his back to the group, assembling his long range sniper rifle.

You glanced at the handsome soldier sideways, smiling when you saw the concentrated look on his face. He was in his element.

“Y/N,” Bucky started again, not breaking concentration as he filled a clip with bullets. “What’s the value of pi?”

“3.14159265359,” you responded automatically. Then you paused, catching on to what he was doing. “Are you treating me like Alexa?” you asked in an incredulous tone, turning to face the idiot man.

Bucky didn’t look up from what he was doing, just shrugging his shoulders. “You do know everything.”

You smacked his shoulder before turning your attention back to the group. “Yeah, well, **that’s starting to get real annoying**. So cut it out.”

Bucky shifted, moving so he was now facing the same direction as you, setting his rile up properly, checking the scope. “Y/N. What’s the mass of the sun in grams?”

“UGH!” you exclaimed as loudly as you dared to. “ **Can you shut up for five minutes? Please??** I’m trying to listen! And who would even know the answer to that question?”

You were surprised when Bucky actually remained quiet. He became completely still, shoulders relaxed and breathing slowed. Despite his relaxed appearance, you could sense that he was tense, prepared to strike at just a moments notice.

You both listened in on the conversation between the militia members, learning that they went ahead and placed the bomb and got the exact location and time it was set to go off. From what you had gathered, there was no given reason behind the bombing other than to show that they could. You also learned that the only members of the group were the ones present.

“Am I clear to shoot?” Bucky asked, looking to you sideways for confirmation.

“Proceed,” you told him with a small nod of your head. “Just incapacitate so we can bring them in. I’ll call the team for an extraction and to make sure the bomb gets taken care of properly.”

Bucky nodded in response. Six quick shots and the men were all down.

Bucky was quick to dismantle and put away his rifle, quick to join you in handcuffing the militia members.

Once the final one was properly secured, Bucky turned to you, that damn smile back on his face.

“Y/N, what’s the tea?”

You released a loud groan and looked up to the heavens. “I swear to god, asshole. I’m going to dump your ass and leave you for the wildcats to get you.”

Bucky moved to your side, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulled you flush against his thick body. “… **or** ,” he slowly drawled, “ **we _could_ make out**.”

His response warranted a laugh from you. You shoved him away. “That’s cute, but you’ll have to wait until we get home, dear.”

He wiggled his eyebrows at you, an excited look taking over his face. “Can’t wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback! I live off of that!
> 
> You can find this originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d
> 
> ALSO! If you're on tumblr, come find me! I'm officially at 200 followers and am having a celebration where I have Drabble Writing Challengers, Character Ships, Musical Names, and Get to Know! It's a lot of fun and I hope you join!


	8. Welcome Back - Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You leave Tony Starks house unattended for the night and come back to chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a requested Drabble from Tumblr for my 200 Follower Celebration.

10\. Welcome Back. Now fuck help me!

* * *

Tony was going to kill you. You knew this for a fact.

You looked around you, taking in the carnage that was inflicted on his house under your charge.

It looked like a bomb went off. There were streamers hanging down and off of everything. There were beer bottles, both empty and half full, on every single flat surface (and some not so flat). Cushions from the couches were either missing or torn to shreds, white stuffing everywhere. The most perplexing thing? Someone found a door, propped it up on two chairs and played beer pong, leaving behind a half finished game.

And there were people passed out everywhere.

Sam, Clint, Natasha, Wanda…even Steve _fucking_ Rogers was passed out next to Thor who clearly brought some Asgardian mead to the festivities.

There were also agents from Shield: Maria, Sharon, and others you didn’t recognize.

A quick head count showed that there were forty-two people passed out in Tony Stark’s house. Not the compound. His fucking house in the goddamn Hamptons.

All of this happened because Bucky decided that it was date night. You were going to fucking kill him if you found out he was in on this.

Bruce Banner peaked his head into the living room and gulped when he saw you standing there, immediately tried to duck away.

“Where do you think you’re going?” you called out in an even tone, not looking away from the destruction.

You could hear him let out a single expletive before he inched his way over to you in a cautious manner. “G-go-good morning, Y/N,” he stammered out, playing with his fingers. A nervous habit.

Slowly, you turned your head to face him, eyes narrowed. “Good morning, _Doctor Banner_ ,” you echoed in a hard tone. “Care to share what happened here?”

The poor man gulped, weary of your imminent anger that was brewing just below the surface. “W-well, I-uh.” He cleared his throat before trying again. “Loki seemed to put it in Thor’s mind that having a party while Tony was away would be a good idea and since you were out of the house, it would be the only time it could happen. And Thor thought it was a grand idea and got Sam and Clint in on it.”

“Mhm,” you hummed, not impressed. “And where were you?”

“I was chasing them around, trying to get them to stop. Then Loki sent me through a portal to Dr. Strange’s Sanctum Sanctorum.”

You let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand over your face. “Do you know if my husband happened to be in on it?”

“…I plead the fifth.”

Strong arms wrapped themselves around your middle, pulling you to Bucky’s broad chest as he nuzzled the side of your neck affectionately. “Good morning, doll.”

You reached back and pinched his side, causing him to squeal like a pig, releasing you from his grip. You spun on your heel and pointed a finger in his face with one hand and pointed to the mess behind you with the other.

“Did you have anything to do with this?” you demanded haughtily.

He leaned around you and took in the scene, letting out a low whistle. “Damn, I didn’t think they would actually go through with it.”

You struck fast, grabbing and twisting his ear, pulling him down to your level, fire blazing in your eyes. “You best believe it, Mr. Barnes,” you snarled. “ **Welcome back. Now fucking help me** clean this up!”

You released his ear and spun back to the mess. “Oh, and by the way,” you called over your shoulder, “No sex for the next year.”

You could hear the whine that came from him, knowing he was looking at you in disbelief, but wouldn’t dare question it.

Bruce, watching the whole exchange, had forced himself not to smile when he saw your smirk.

In truth, you weren’t worried about the mess. You knew you could find Loki and get him “to see your way” and clear up the whole house with just a wave of his hand. 

You were more upset that you missed out on such a good time.

But Bucky didn’t need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback! I live off of that!
> 
> You can find this originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d
> 
> ALSO! If you're on tumblr, come find me! I'm officially at 200 followers and am having a celebration where I have Drabble Writing Challengers, Character Ships, Musical Names, and Get to Know! It's a lot of fun and I hope you join!


	9. The Blanket Thief - Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're favorite blanket is missing and you think you know who took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a requested Drabble from Tumblr for my 200 Follower Celebration.

9\. Stop being so cute.

11\. I could really use a hug right about now.

60\. “You’re lying, you’re blushing.” “Shut up, no I’m not!”

* * *

 

“Hey babe?” you called out from the bedroom, digging around the back of your closet. You were starting to realize that maybe you were a slob and a deep cleaning may be due.

“Yeah?” Bucky yelled back from elsewhere in the house.

“Have you seen my blanket?”

“No.”

You jumped, spooked when he popped up right behind you. You spun around and playfully swatted at him. “I’m going to get you a damn bell,” you told him.

He smiled down at you in amusement. “Good luck getting it on me.” He then shifted his attention to the closet that you had torn apart. “Uh, what are you doing?

In return, you gave him a sheepish smile. “I think I lost my favorite fall blanket. You know, the one with the super soft fake fur?” You noticed a flash of mischief in his eyes. Narrowing your eyes, you asked again. “Are you sure you don’t know where it’s at?”

His face, neck, and ears turned red and he looked away. “Nope, why would I know? You probably just misplaced it.”

You stared him down, hoping he would cave but he just avoided your gaze.

“ **You’re lying** ,” you declared, pointing a finger and gesturing to his face. “ **You’re blushing!** ”

He turned away, covering his face with both hands and defended himself. “ **Shut up! No, I’m not!** ”

You jumped on to his back, wrapping your arms around his neck and legs around his waist. “Admit it!” you yelled with a laugh. “You took it!”

Bucky grabbed your thighs, holding you to him as he spun around a few times playfully, trying to make you dizzy. “Did not!” he sang, laughing along.

“Stop!” you giggled, squeezing him tight trying to hold on for dear life (though you knew he wouldn’t do anything to intentionally danger you).

Bucky released his hold on you and you jumped off and sprinted for the living room. There on your favorite couch was your blanket. You dove into the couch and securely wrapped the blanket around you, noting how it was already warm.

Your husband stomped into the living room after you stopped and smiled when he saw you curled up in the blanket partly covering your head like a hood and wrapped around you.

“You know, you should really **stop being so cute** , “ he told you, walking over to your side and plopped down next to you, causing you to fall into his side.

You rolled your eyes. “And you should really stop lying, ya damn blanket thief!”

“Hey! I was just trying to get it all warmed up for you!” he defended with a laugh. “As I am such good husband who cares so deeply for his wife, I think you should include me in the blanket cuddles.”

You pretended to think it over for a moment, looking deep in thought. Then you smiled and nodded, opening the blanket up to him so he could slide right in. “ **I** actually **could really use a** Bucky **hug right about now**. Plus, you’re hot.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around you and you pulled the blanket over the two of you. You could feel his chest rumble when he laughed, “Thanks, babe. You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback! I live off of that!
> 
> You can find this originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d
> 
> ALSO! If you're on tumblr, come find me! I'm officially at 200 followers and am having a celebration where I have Drabble Writing Challengers, Character Ships, Musical Names, and Get to Know! It's a lot of fun and I hope you join!


	10. Sunday Cuddles - Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to spend your Sunday cuddling with your favorite Super Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a requested Drabble from Tumblr for my 200 Follower Celebration.

14\. I would kill you for a cup of coffee.   
 53. The weather’s too bad and I refuse to let you drive in it.  
77\. “Move!” - “Why would I move if I’m so comfy where I am?”

* * *

 

You know that moment where you’re so comfortable that you know if you move, you just might die? Where you’re drifting in and out of that state of pure bliss?

That was how you felt laying on the couch, cuddled up to your Super Soldier husband. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon with no work and no social obligations. You finished doing a light cleaning of the house and grabbed your favorite blanket and pulled Bucky to the couch and forced him down.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asks, laughing when his back hit the cousins.

You climb on top of him, chest to chest, and settle in, tucking your head under his chin. “We’re going to cuddle,” you announce, pulling the blanket over the two of you.

Bucky gave a happy hum, running his metal fingers gently up and down your spine. “What if I have other plans?”

“Then I’ll kill you,” you reply nonchalantly, closing your eyes and evening out your breathing.

He snorts. “You would never.”

You tilt your head up and crack one eye open. “Bucky.  **I would kill you for a cup of coffee.** ”

“I’m sure you would,” he placates, kissing the top of your head. He then relaxes back into the couch, releasing the tension that had built up over the past week. Randomly, he sings, “What would you do-oo for a Klondike bar?”

“You’re such a dork,” you chuckle.

“And yet, you still love me.”

You snuggle closer to him, wrapping your arms around his middle and say, “Always, babycakes.”

* * *

 

“Babe.”

You let out a tired groan, nuzzling your face into your pillow, not wanting to wake up.

“Y/N.” There was a poke in your side and you squeal in surprise.

“Wh-what’s happening?” you ask frantically, sitting up on your elbows and searching the room for any sign of danger, trying to keep your heavy eyes open.

“Babe,” Bucky wheezes from underneath you, “your elbows hurt.”

You look down and see his purple face and you move your elbows so they no longer dug into his ribs. You lay back down, hands folded over his chest and rest your chin on top of them, looking up at Bucky through your eyelashes. You let out a loud yawn. “Didn’t your girlfriend ever teach you that it’s rude to wake someone up? You might get throat punched or somethin.”

Bucky lets out a low chuckle and gently carded his fingers through your hair, scratching your head with his fingernails every other pass.

You nearly purr at the sensation, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

“I have to go into work.”

It felt like cold water washed over you and your eyes snap open. “Excuse you?”

He gives you a guilty look but nods his head. “I need you to  **move** , doll.”

“But,  **why would I move if I’m so comfy where I am?** ” you whine, throwing your arms around his neck and hid your face in his chest.

If he wanted you to move, he was going to have to do it himself.

Bucky tries to sit up but you braced your knees on either side of his hips and push back. He didn’t even falter as he wraps his hands around the back of your thighs, holding you securely to him as he stood up and carried you around the house.

“Come on, love. You know that when I get the call, I have to go in,” he half-heartedly pleads, amusement covering his features.

“ **The weather’s too bad and I refuse to let you drive in it,** ” you try, shifting your arms so they are around your neck just as Bucky released your legs. It was by sheer determination that you were hanging off of your husband’s neck like a koala.

Bucky peaks out the window and looks down at you with a raised eyebrow. “The suns out and there’s a gentle breeze. What part of this is bad?” he teases.

You scowl and with a dramatic sigh, you drop your arms from his neck and take a step back, crossing your arms at him.

“You should just tell Steve to go screw himself,” you mutter darkly, upset that your cuddle session was interrupted.

Your husband gives you a sad smile and takes a step towards you, cupping your cheek in his flesh palm. He tilts your chin up so you are making eye contact with him. “I’ll bring you Cook-Out on the way back if you want.”

Immediately, your face breaks out into a wide smile. You jump away from him and grab his boots and jacket and practically throw them at him.

He laughs at your excitement and puts on his things. “So eager to get rid of me now?”

You place a quick kiss to his cheek. “The sooner you get out of here, the sooner I get my milkshake.” You throw open the front door and playfully shove him out. “Don’t keep me waiting, Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky looks over his shoulder at you and laughs, shaking his head. He places a chaste kiss to your lips before turning to leave.

You smack his perfect ass on the way out. “Love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback! I live off of that!
> 
> You can find this originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d
> 
> ALSO! If you're on tumblr, come find me! I'm officially at 200 followers and am having a celebration where I have Drabble Writing Challengers, Character Ships, Musical Names, and Get to Know! It's a lot of fun and I hope you join!


	11. Wounded - Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time you return from a mission, Bucky has the unbreakable habit to coddle you. This time around, you return injured and his reaction isn’t one you expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a requested Drabble from Tumblr for my 200 Follower Celebration.

* * *

8\. How is my wife more badass than me?  
34\. I think you need stitches.  
40\. Sorry, I’m protective over the things I love. 

* * *

As soon as the door for the Quintet opened, Bucky had you in his arms, pulling you tight for a quick hug. Once he was satisfied (and convinced) that you were ‘alive, awake, alert and enthusiastic’, he would pull back and hold you at arm’s length. Steel blue eyes go over every inch of your form to make sure you were physically okay.

It was like this after every mission you returned from that Bucky didn’t go along with. At first, you were very resistant to his coddling and over-protective ways. However, you quickly learned that it was just best to give into his mothering ways. No amount of squirming or protesting on your part could hold off the overgrown Super Soldier.

“Sorry, but **I’m protective over the things I love** ,” he told you one time as you were trying to wiggle ~~unsuccessfully~~ from his embrace.

It wasn’t that you didn’t like the attention…it was just that you were so unused to people actually giving a damn whether you lived or not.

Bucky, on the other hand, needed the affirmation that you were okay and that you had come home in one piece. His biggest fear was that one day…you wouldn’t.

So you let him do his thing.

 

* * *

This time, for the first time in forever, you had injuries and you just knew that Bucky would be attached to your side for the next foreseeable future.

“Your husband isn’t going to blame me for this, is he?” Sam asks you out of concern for his own wellbeing. “Because I’m way too tired to be fighting off Terminator because you have to play hero.”

Nat over her shoulder at you two from her pilot’s chair. “I already called ahead to let Bucky know that Y/N needs medical attention. Told him that you were in charge of making sure she made it out and that you should be held solely responsible for her injuries.” She looks directly at Sam, giving him an evil grin. “My one regret is that I don’t have popcorn for the show.”

Sam scowls and directs a ‘fuck you’ in her direction.

You give him an apologetic look and pat his back supportively. “I suggest that while Buck’s fussing over me that you make a run for it, pack a bag and take off for the weekend. A vacation, if you will.”

You just smile. You already know that Bucky won’t blame Sam for your injuries, let alone go after him. Didn’t mean that it wasn’t amusing psyching the ex-pararescue out.

Bucky would be proud.

After scolding you for getting hurt in the first place.

 

* * *

Just like you expected, as soon as was humanly possible, Bucky had you in his arms.

The only difference was this time, he skips the hug and goes straight to assessing you for damage.

As Bucky was looking you over, you catch Sam sprinting across the yard and towards his room.

“What’s up with the smirk, doll face?” Bucky asks as he picots your he’d down in search for the gash that you already knew needed taken care of.

You ignore the hiss he lets out when he finds in, instead, answering his question. “Mama Redwing is terrified that you’re going to disembowel him, so he’s leaving for an impromptu vacation.”

You see Bucky’s own smirk grace his lips before he moves to your back. “Where ever did he get an idea that _I_ would harm him?”

Bucky’s fingers gently press against your shoulder, but it still hurts and you flinch. “Ouch! That was a wee bit dislocated, babe. Still a little tender.” He grunts, acknowledging you. “And between Nat and myself? I have no clue where Sam would get the idea that if just one hair on my head was out of place, you’d hunt him down to the ends of the earth and rip off his wings, shoving one up his ass and the over down his throat and then proceed to throw him off the tallest building you can find and tell him to fly. Honestly, it’s a mystery.”

Buck moves to stand in front of you once again, amusement dancing over his features. “How creative of you.” His expression then turns serious. “Well, I think it’s obvious that **you ‘re going to need stitches**. You have the laceration on the back of your head and then there’s a gash across the same shoulder that was dislocated. But overall, you’ll be fine.”

“Only because I have you to smother me, “ you sass under your breath, momentarily forgetting that your husband has super hearing.

Bucky raises an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes at you. “Come again?”

Flushing, you scrabble. “Mother me, dear. I’m going to be A-OKAY just because I have you to care for me.”

Bucky rolls his eyes at your terrible cover up but thankfully doesn’t call you out for it. “Let’s go get you patched up, doll.” He leads you to the medical wing. “How _did_ you get so beat up anyway?”

You shrug, wincing when you tweak your shoulder and make a mental note not to do that again. “Bad guys blew up a small building that we had already evacuated, but there were two children who would have been killed by the debris if I had caught up to them and shield them with my body. I knew I could handle most any injury whereas they would have been crushed.”

Your husband’s silence that followed the explanation was concerning, but when you looked up at him, you were surprised to see the look of pride on his face.

“What?” you question, brows furrowing.

He shakes his head, getting a stupid ‘I’m so in love with you’ look. “Nothin’…just. I wonder **how it is that my wife is more badass than me.** ”

You feel yourself blush at his adoration and shove at him. “Shut up, you silly lovesick fool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback! I live off of that!
> 
> You can find this originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d


	12. Steeb the Duck - Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to enjoy the Hot Tub with Bucky, but he’s not too excited for the idea.

79\. “This bath is too damn hot.” - “This is why we can’t do cute things. You complain too much.”

83\. “You’ve been replaced.” - “Alright, we’ll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower.”

* * *

 

There were a lot of things that you and Bucky could agree on.

The hot tub was not one of them.

You loved sitting in the hot water, back against the powerful jets, working out your sore muscles. It was a great way to relax.

Well, that was until Bucky pointed out that half the team liked to use it naked. And how it was only drained one every two weeks and fully scrubbed down one a month.

“You could catch the plague in that cesspool,” he told you one time.

Fortunate for you, your parents taught you that to get the things you love, you should have to work for it.

You woke up early, closed off the spa area in the compound and set off to work.

After draining the hot tub, you grabbed the disinfectant and rubbed till your elbows ached. A quick rinse later, you filled the tub with fresh water and set the temperature to a hot 104 degrees, saying a little prayer of thanks for Tony’s tinkering that heated the water within minutes. Not forgetting to add the appropriate chemicals, you were finally satisfied with your work and set off to find Bucky.

It takes only five minutes for you to find the Super Soldier. As luck would have it, he was fresh out of the shower after a vigorous workout in the gym, dressed in nothing but his boxers.

“Hey babe,” you greet, wrapping your arms around his naked waist.

You feel Bucky’s chest vibrate when he chuckles, his beefy arms encircling you in return. “Hey, you. Where’ve you been all day?” He sniffs and gives you a confused look. “Were you cleaning?”

You pull away, waving him off. “It’s not important what I was doing. What is important is what _we’re_ going to do.”

He raises an eyebrow and gives you that ‘oh really?’ look. “And what’s that?”

“No. Absolutely not. I refuse.”

You give Bucky and exasperated sigh. “If you love me, you’ll do it.”

He scowls at you. “That’s not fair.”

You smirk and shrug. “Yet, it works.” You point to the doors behind you. “The doors are locked and no one will come in. No one will ever have to know that _the_ James Buchanan Barnes was in a hot tub.”

“But-“

“But nothing,” you cut him off. “I woke up early this morning and drained the damn thing and scrubbed it myself before filling it up with clean water. You will not get leprosy from sitting in there with me for thirty minutes.” You poke his ribs, “And since you just finished a workout, both the water and jets will release the tension in your muscles.”

He didn’t look convinced.

Sighing once more, you concede. “If you do this with me, I will give you a message after.”

This piqued his interest and he asked in a hopeful tone, “With a happy ending?”

—

It took all of seventeen (17) seconds for him to complain. “ **This bath is too damn hot.** ”

You roll your eyes, but fiddle with the controls, turning it down a few degrees, the difference instantly noticeable. “It’s not a bath,” you grumble, returning to your seat opposite of him, wiggling around to find the perfect spot for the jet. “ **This is why we can’t do cute things. You complain too much.** ”

“The last ‘cute’ thing you wanted to do was mud baths. What part of that sounds fun?”

You narrow your eyes at him. “It’s refreshing and cleanses your pores.”

Bucky lips the words back to you in a sarcastic way and you just laugh, knowing he was playing around. You also knew that he would never admit that he actually enjoyed the mud bath.

“If you keep mocking me, I’m going to replace you,” you warn, lifting a hand out of the water and point a dripping finger at him.

He scoffs. “You can’t replace me. **You need me to kill any spiders that wander into your shower**.”

You shrug in response and lean over the edge of the tub, grabbing the item you placed there this morning and showed it to Bucky.

“This is Steeb. **You’ve officially been replaced**. Steeb is now the guardian of my heart.”

Bucky eyes the large yellow rubber duck that is presented in your hands.

You quirk an eyebrow, silently daring him to question you.

“Steeb doesn’t bitch when I do nice things for him.”

“You’re replacing me with a _duck_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback! I live off of that!
> 
> You can find this originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d
> 
> **New series of requested drabbles for my Tumblr Celebrations again. Come check it out!


	13. The Car Ride - Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re not a fan of Bucky’s lock screen and he ends up in the doghouse when you realize who’s seen it.

67\. “I have you.” - “No you don’t.”  
71\. “Well, that’s awkward.” - “Don’t touch me.”   
73\. “I’m your lock screen?!” - “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

* * *

It was days like these that you were thankful that Bucky bought a truck with a bench seat so you could sit in the middle right next to him as he drove.

Your husband drove with one hand on the wheel, the other resting on your very prominent baby bump. Every time the baby kicked into his hand, a large smile broke across his face. It seemed like these days the smile was a permanent addition and you loved it.

The two of you were on your way to dinner with Steve and his best girl, Steph, to celebrate their recent engagement.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoes from Bucky’s pocket and you can’t help but roll your eyes at the personalized text tone your husband has for his best friend of an audible punch.

“It’s because the punk likes to hit people,” he explained.

Bucky lifts his hand off of your belly to grab his phone from his pocket and hands it to you.

You give him a thankful smile for giving you the phone so he could focus his attention on driving.

“Aww,” you coo, eyes dampening when you read the text. “Steve asked if we wanted him to order appetizers ahead so that when we get there I have food. He’s too sweet.”

You type in your response and exit to the lock screen and you freeze.

“Babe?”

“Yes, dear?” Bucky hums, blue eyes flickering towards you for a second before returning to the road.

You hold his phone up to his face. “What the heck is this? I **’m your lock screen?!** ” Your voice goes up several octaves, disbelief heavy in your tone.

You see your husband wince. Coming up to a red light, he looks at you confused. “Of course you are. You’re my wife and I love looking at your beautiful face every time I answer my phone.” The light turns green and he releases the breaks. “And last time I checked, I was your lock screen too.”

You pause and glance at the screen again, a scowl taking over your features. “You are,” you confirm, “But why this picture?”

You look at the screen a third time, taking in the picture of you passed out on the couch in nothing but boy shorts and a ratty old t-shirt that belonged to Bucky that stretched over your heavily pregnant belly. You had a jar of peanut butter in one hand, the spoon hanging out of your mouth and a pile of drool dribbling down your chin.

It was the most horrifying picture you have ever seen.

Bucky takes the phone from you and tucks the phone back into his jacket pocket and gives you a guilty smile. “ **Well, this is awkward. You weren’t supposed to see that.** ”

Your scowl deepens and you have to fight the urge to hit him. “Why?” you ask again. “Out of all of the pictures you could have picked…why did you pick the most horrendous picture of me in existence.”

“I love it. It’s authentically…you! It’s adorable how dead to the world you are,” he defends.

You grunt in response, unimpressed.

Bucky reaches his hand towards to you return to your belly. “Plus, I wanted a picture of my two best girls.”

The ice around your little grinch heart melts a little at his comment. He rubs your belly reverently, that stupid smile of his returning.

A thought pops in your mind and your breathing hitches.

“How many people have seen it?” you ask, eyes narrowing. “I’m not even wearing a bra and it’s really freaking obvious.”

Bucky’s hand ceases and you know you’re not going to like the answer.

“Bucky?”

“The no bra part is my favorite bit,” he tries to distract, hand sliding over your belly to grasp your thigh

“ **Don’t touch me**.” You tear his hand off of you and drop it in his own lap. “How. Many. People. James?”

Bucky turns into the restaurant parking lot and parks the car.

He then turns in his seat to face you, an amused look on his face. “Oo, my whole name? I must be in trouble.”

Huffing, you unbuckle yourself and scoot out of the truck, slamming the door behind you, intending to go inside. Steve would answer you. You had no doubts that he knew all about the picture. And he was a terrible liar. You also knew that Steph would help you get answers too.

Before you could make it four steps from the truck, Bucky had his arms warped around you, pulling you to a stop.

You glared up at the overgrown man and harshly poke his chest with a finger. “You, Mister, are in the dog house. Answer my question now before I harass your best bud. Unless you want to go sleep on his couch. But he and Steph are newly engaged and you have great hearing, so you do the math of how much sleep you would get.”

Despite your threats, Bucky is still smiling, still amused at your reaction.

“Everyone.”

You freeze. “Everyone everyone?”

Bucky nods. “Everyone everyone.”

You drop your head to his chest, hiding your shame. “ **I hate you,** ” you groan out, shaking your head in disbelief.

Your husband slowly rubs circles on your back comfortingly. “ **No you don’t**. You love me. I just annoy you.”

Sighing, you wrap your arms around him and look up to meet his blue eyes.

“Very much so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback! I live off of that!
> 
> You can find this originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d
> 
> **New series of requested drabbles for my Tumblr Celebrations again. Come check it out!


End file.
